OoOTrOp de QuestiOns Sans RepOnsesOoO
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: 666 jours que je suis enfermee ici...je parle aux rats...je me souviens de la rousse mais ne me rappelle plus son nom...je me souviens du brun a la cicatrice...je crie, je hurle...plus personne ne peut me sauver...je me souviens que je m'appelle..."DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**_Cho les jeunes!!!_**

**_Alors j'etais couchee en train d'imaginer des histoires qui pourraient donner la frousse quand cette idee pour une fic m'est apparue! (idee accompagnee avec la vision d'un quelqu'un qui me touche la joue alors que je suis presqu'endormie!! pas besoin de vous dire que j'ai failli faire un arret cardiaque! mdr mais ce n'etait qu'un demi-reve!!! )_**

**_Donc voila, je vous offre le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui vient tout bonnement de mon imagination et je profite de remercier J.K Rowling pour ses fameux caracteres qui rendent ma vie ... ok infernale parce qu'ils refusent parfois de faire ce que je leur dis dans mes fics mais qui neanmoins font mon bonheurrrr :D _**

**_Alors j'espere que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire... Autant vous avertir qu'il est peut etre un peu dur pour les ames sensibles et que un personnage en particulier souffrira pendant la plupart du recit MAIS etant donne que j'ai un coeur de ravioli, ca sera une fin heureuse comme on les aime!!! :D :D _**

**_Sans plus blablater, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et espere tout pleins de reviews ( ok je sais dans mes reves mais c'est beau de rever!!)_**

* * *

o_O_o_O _**Qui suis-je**_ ? O_o _O_o

_**« « L'injustice est le principe même de la marche de cet univers, **_

_**Ernest Renan. » »**_

Sans ménage, elle venait d'être jetée dans sa petite cage, sa maison. Avec aisance ses yeux s'habituèrent au peu de lumière et après une profonde inspiration, elle se traîna sur le sol froid jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Sans faire d'effort pour se lever, elle resta allongée par terre, ramenant simplement ses genoux à sa poitrine, étouffant ses cris de douleurs et ravalant ses larmes. Elle avait longtemps passée le stade des pleurs. Son état d'esprit après ses longues ''séances'' était si bas qu'en effet les larmes n'arrivaient plus à couler. Elle se contentait simplement de fredonner, tentant de faire disparaître ses maux de tête, et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les paroles qui passaient en boucle dans toutes les pièces de cette ''prison''. Ainsi donc, elle recommença a fredonner la seule chanson dont elle se rappelait, bouchant ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre la voix glaciale et robotique lui dire qu'elle était laide, inutile, sotte, folle et toutes autres insultes.

D'ailleurs, elle en venait même à se demander si tout cela n'était pas vrai après tout... cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas prit un bain, donc elle devait en effet être affreuse à voir avec sa masse de cheveux indomptables, sans ajouter qu'elle devait fortement sentir. Ensuite dans cette cellule où elle ne faisait que dormir et parler aux rats, elle était bel et bien inutile. Sotte... elle n'était pas sûre de l'être... elle savait qu'elle avait été très intelligente un jour... peut être trop même mais ces jours lui paraissaient lointain. Dans cet endroit dont elle ne connaissait même pas la location, elle ne servait qu'à une proie, un de ces petits rats de laboratoire sur qui on faisait toutes sortes d'expérimentations. Elle ne lisait plus, ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans le reste du monde, ne savait pas quel jour on était exactement, ni d'ailleurs si elle possédait encore des pouvoirs magiques, ou encore même si demain elle serait vivante. Alors oui... peut être était-elle sotte en fin de compte.

Enfin, en ce qui attrayait à la folie, elle se refusait à admettre la vérité mais pourtant tous les faits étaient là, le plus évident étant qu'elle parlait à des personnages invisibles – en plus des rats –. Elle riait seule, était toujours nerveuse, mangeait ses cheveux, rongeait ses ongles, se sentait toujours épiée, se mordait jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. La décision était donc qu'elle était bel et bien folle sans oublier d'ajouter évidemment qu'elle ressemblait parfaitement à une aliénée : ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux que jamais et avaient une teinte grise grâce au surplus de poussière qu'ils avaient accumulés, ensuite, elle était maigre à faire peur, sa peau semblant carrément gluée à ses os. Ce qui lui servait de vêtements quant à eux avaient passés le stade de haillons pour n'être qu'un mince tissu enveloppant son corps trop maigre. En gros... elle avait tout d'une folle.

Alors qu'elle continuait de fredonner la dernière chanson qu'elle avait entendue avant d'être enlevée, une autre voix que celle des haut-parleurs invisibles vint la sortir des ses sombres pensées.

- Alors mon soleil... t'as passée une bonne journée?

L'homme qu'elle connaissait si bien après l'avoir vu pendant tous ces 666 jours jeta dans un petit trou à même le sol de la cellule une purée jaunâtre et balança ensuite un petit morceau de pain à l'air douteux à travers la pièce.

- T'inquiète je viendrai prendre soin de toi plus tard, ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un sourire pervers tout en déposant une petite tasse d'eau par terre.

En entendant ses propos, elle se recroquevilla contre les parois du mur. Elle n'avait ni la force ni le courage de répondre à son bourreau. Elle continua donc de fredonner pendant encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que les haut-parleurs s'arrêtent. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de jouir du calme de la pièce car l'homme était de retour. Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et s'y engouffra, déboutonnant déjà son pantalon. Comme une enfant apeurée, elle se colla davantage aux murs mais en vain. Il était déjà au-dessus d'elle. L'agrippant d'une main ferme, il la retourna pour s'allonger sur elle. Sans plus tarder, il s'enfonça en elle, broyant ses seins d'une main et enfonçant en même temps quelques doigts dans son intimité. Elle avait mal et les larmes qu'elle pensait avoir enterrées refirent surface sur ses joues. Combien d'heures elle est restée allongée par terre, priant pour qu'il ôte son sexe et ses doigts d'elle, elle ne savait pas réellement mais au bout d'un moment, il poussa un juron et se remit debout. Elle savait que ce n'était pas fini... Comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison, il la tira par les cheveux, la sommant de s'agenouiller, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de peine au bout de quelques longues minutes. Sans prévenir, il enfonça son membre durcit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle étouffait un cri de douleur.

Ainsi il continua de se mouvoir dans sa bouche, enfonçant sa tête de plus en plus profondément. L'envie de vomir lui vint rapidement alors qu'elle continuait ses vas et vient forcés et subitement, elle eut un flash. Ainsi, elle respira profondément et mordit de toutes ses forces l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde alors que celui-ci poussait un cri perçant, tirant fortement les cheveux de la jeune fille qui ne démordait pas, ses dents s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Rapidement, le goût du sang lui vint à la bouche et alors qu'elle prenait plaisir à le faire souffrir, elle reçut un coup de pied magistral à l'abdomen qui l'envoya se heurter douloureusement contre le mur. Mais trop contente de son idée, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à pouffer bêtement, fixant son violeur qui tenait son sexe qui saignait abondamment et qui semblait avoir une fente saillante. Alors qu'il s'occupait à essayer de recoller le bout qui pendait et ne tenait plus que grâce à une mince chair de peau, la jeune fille eut de nouveau une sorte de flash et se précipita vers la grille du cachot, ignorant sa violente migraine. Malheureusement, alors que sa main touchait à peine les barreaux, elle fut électrocutée, son corps prit de violentes convulsions alors que l'alarme commençait à sonner.

Rapidement, des hommes couverts de la tête aux pieds dans des uniformes noirs apparurent et la ligotèrent pour ensuite aller s'occuper de leur confrère qui pleurait encore sur son membre désormais inutile. Elle les regarda sortir avec un petit sourire à faire peur mais fut rapidement ramenée sur terre en pensant à ce qui suivrait...

_**POV **_

''666 jours que je suis enfermée ici... je ne sais ni par qui, ni pourquoi ou encore où... Je me sens vide, ma tête me joue des tours et j'ai mal partout. Cependant, dans mes rares moments de lucidité comme celui-ci, je repense aux premières années de ma vie dont je me rappelle encore avant que mes trous de mémoire ne me reprennent les seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste. J'avais des parents... des amis... je me souviens de la rousse mais ne me rappelle plus de son nom... Je sais aussi que j'avais deux meilleurs amis qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi malgré le fait que ma mémoire veuille me faire croire le contraire... mais je m'en souviens en ce moment alors que j'attends l'heure de ma punition...

Je parle aux rats il est vrai mais je ne suis pas folle... je leur parle car ils me comprennent et me répondent... on a des conversations très intéressantes... du moins c'est mieux que de passer des journées sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Ce sont mes amis... fidèles et compatissants... pas comme ceux que j'avais à l'école car eux ne sont pas venus me chercher... ils m'ont abandonné pour croupir dans ce trou. Mais il n'empêche que je me souviens... je me souviens du brun à la cicatrice, je me souviens du roux... je me souviens aussi de l'ancien moi... je me souviens que je m'appelle...''

Je m'arrête pour tousser, crachant des substances où le rouge du sang se mêle artistiquement au jaune des soupes qu'on me sert comme dîner, au vert des nombreux vaccins qu'on me donne durant mes ''séances'' et au noir résultant de toutes les combinaisons de pourritures que ces sorciers qui se disent être des scientifiques infiltrent dans mon corps. J'ai mal... mais je ne sais pas où exactement...

J'entends un bruit et sans même lever ma tête enfouie dans le mélange de poussière et de différentes autres matières désagréables qu'il me serait impossible d'identifier, je sais qu'ils sont de retour... ils viennent me chercher pour me punir... Leur présence m'incommode et déjà je sens mes souvenirs m'échapper... je replonge dans le gouffre sombre et profond où ma mémoire ne contrôle plus rien et d'où la salvation n'est plus envisageable.

Deux grands colosses m'attrapent alors sous les aisselles et me traînent au dehors de mon cachot sans se soucier de mes genoux qui frottent le sol rugueux, y laissant quelques parcelles de mon épiderme et quelques gouttes de mon sang... je m'étais trompée... la matière noirâtre que j'ai craché plus tôt n'était pas que pourriture... à vrai dire, en regardant de plus près, je réalise que c'était mon sang... cette matière gélatineuse supposée rougeâtre qui coule dans les artères de tout être humain..., cette matière qui en moi prenait cette teinte noire incompréhensible. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ces scientifiques-sorciers me font mais je ne souhaite à personne d'être à ma place... depuis que je suis ici, mon corps n'est devenu plus qu'une boîte servant à des expérimentations diverses. Toute humanité m'a été enlevée... Suis-je une bête? Suis-je un fantôme? La réponse n'est pas évidente mais elle importe peu car je ne sais même plus qui je suis ni d'où je viens, ou encore moins qui sont mes parents... encore une fois, je me sens vide, dénuée de tout sentiment, de toute émotion.

On passe devant plusieurs autres cellules où je vois d'autres comme moi... je ne sais pas si je les connais mais on se comprend sans même se voir ou se parler car nous subissons tous les mêmes supplices.

Epuisée, je laisse ma tête retomber lourdement sur mon torse, projetant probablement à tous spectateurs la vision horrifiante d'un cadavre de la pire espèce. Mais fin est proche... je le sais... je le sens... et je suis plus que prête à accueillir Azrael -l'ange de la mort, le faucheur-, et à partir avec lui n'importe où... au paradis, en enfer... cela n'importe pas car je suis sûre et certaine qu'il n'y a plus un endroit qui puisse être pire qu'ici.

Une lumière aveuglante perce mes paupières closes et pendant une fraction de seconde, je crois, j'espère que je suis au ciel, délivrée de toutes mes souffrances... serait-ce seulement trop demander... ? Il faut croire que oui car violemment, on m'attache les bras et les pieds a des menottes suspendues dans l'air, me gardant debout de force. Sans même prononcer de phrase, sans utiliser de baguette ou sans même me toucher, quelqu'un m'ôte le mince tissu qui recouvre mon corps rien que d'un claquement de doigt. Non... je ne suis ni au paradis ni en enfer et je me demande pourquoi Dieu me déteste autant... qu'ai-je donc pu faire pour mériter les traitements que je reçois... je ne me souviens de rien et pourtant au plus profond de moi je sais que je ne suis coupable de rien... aucun crime, aucun vol, aucun meurtre... rien... si je ne suis donc pas une mauvaise personne pourquoi me faire endurer ceci alors que ceux qui méritent indubitablement ces sentences sont libres de continuer leurs actes malveillants et désobligeants dans la paix d'esprit...? Dans quel monde injuste vivons-nous donc?

Je retiens un cri alors que le premier fouet fend l'air avec un bruit perçant juste avant d'atterrir sur mon dos. Un... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... six... je ne peux plus compter car je crie. Je ne sais pas combien de coups j'ai reçu mais s'en était plus que la première fois où j'avais exécuté un de mes ''plans''. Et cette fois, cela fait beaucoup plus mal car mes forces se sont considérablement amenuisées.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que mon dos se heurte violement à des bars de métaux surgelés alors qu'on me lance un seau d'alcool sur mes blessures béantes. Bizarrement, je ne ressens rien... je suppose que j'ai atteint la limite où mon corps trop endolori ne réponds plus à rien...

Quelqu'un s'approche de nouveau de moi et sans prévenir, il enfonce dans mon nombril une seringue dont l'aiguille pourrait concurrencer aisément avec l'épaisseur d'un crayon no.2... mais ce n'est point cela qui me fait le plus mal, ou encore moins mes blessures... c'est la douleur qui démange instantanément ma boîte crânienne qui me fait hurler... c'est la douleur qui parcourt mes veines comme un poison, me drainant de toutes mes forces qui fait convulser mon corps. Je bouge, je me débats, je hurle, je tente de donner des coups de pieds... mais en vain. On me plante une autre seringue encore plus grosse juste au bas du dos, en plein dans la racine nerveuse et une autre encore juste dans le canal où circule la moelle épinière. Je crie... mais personne ne m'entends ou du moins ceux qui m'entendent se plaisent à voir ma souffrance. Le sorcier qui se trouve non loin de moi branche plusieurs tubes aux seringues et après une manipulation complexe de plusieurs boutons sur les murs, il me regarde avec un sourire... là, je me sens drainer, une force invisible aspirant tout ce qui se trouve en moi.

Cela fait mal... beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Pour ajouter à ma peine, un de mes fameux flashes déferlent sur mon cerveau comme une décharge électrique, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore. Des images floues et incompréhensibles passent comme dans un film derrière mes paupières qui battent vingt fois la seconde et alors qu'on me plante plusieurs autres seringues dans les bras, dans le ventre et dans le cou, je me souviens d'une chose... une seule et unique chose... une chose que je ne sais si c'est ma mémoire qui me souffle ou si c'est mon imagination qui crée, une chose qui fait qu'au moins, je ne mourrai pas totalement sotte.... rien qu'une chose... rien que deux mots... ''Hermione''... mon nom est '_'Hermione Granger...''_

_**« « La mémoire est chose plus dangereuse que l'imagination,**_

_**Kazimierz Brandys. **__**» »**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors?!?! c'est quoi le verdict?! Ca vous a plu? Parce que sinon je m'arrete de l'ecrire et autant vous dire que pour que je continues, il va me falloir une bonne petite somme de reviews.... alors c'est a vous de jouer maintenant... Dites moi cce que vous en pensez!!! **_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis a bientot peut-etre pour une suite tout aussi excitante!!**_

_**Gros bisous, **_

_**Elea.**_

_**P.S : Si ca vous interesse allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil a ma fic : "Pour Changer Notre Monde"... peut-etre que ca vous plaira ^^.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**COucOu les petits...!!**_

_**DOnc finalement je vOus pOste le deuxieme chapitre de cette histOire! J'espere ne pas vOus avOir fais patientez trOp lOngtemps mais en tOut cas, j'ai de bOnnes nouvelles ^^ J'ai recemment creer un blOg pOur cette histOire ou je pOsterai les differentes phOtOs que je pense pOurraient bien s'accOrder aux differents themes. Il n'est malheureusement pas cOmplet mais je ne vOulais pas vOus faire languir davantage pOur ce chapitre mais quand meme vOus pOurrez avOir un avant-gOut... je pense que je mettrai tOut au point d'ici ce sOir (demain peut-etre) Mais j'attends vOs cOmments, vos avis, vos idees... Pour le personnage de Drago j'ai vraiment rien pu trouver de mieux alors si vous avez des propositions je suis toute ouie! Donc le link vers le blog est sur mon profil alors j'espere que vous y jeterez un p'tit coup d'oeil!! XD  
**_

_**Bon je cesse de blablater et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!  
**_

* * *

o_O_o_O _**Qui est-il**_ ? O_o _O_o

_**« « Les plus détestables mensonges sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la vérité, **_

_**André Gide. » »**_

_**POV Hermione Granger....**_

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle ni de combien de temps j'y suis restée... à vrai dire, je ne suis plus sûre de rien... mais au moment où je me suis souvenu de qui j'étais, il y a eu une explosion et tout est devenu flou... mon nez s'est mit à saigner et je me suis sentie happée par le nombril... A présent, je me tiens là... debout au milieu de tout ce blanc aveuglant, prête à m'arracher le cerveau tant j'ai mal.... je ne sais pas si je suis encore en vie mais je me sens tomber lentement, sans pouvoir y faire quoi ce soit... Dans un bruit sourd, ma tête se heurte brutalement contre un objet dur, alors que mon corps gît parmi cette matière blanche servant plus ou moins de coussin à mes membre engourdis.... j'ai froid... je crois que je vais dormir un peu... juste quelques minutes... rien que quelques minutes...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Un sourire coquin au coin de ses lèvres, sa chevelure blonde flottant autour de son visage d'une perfection pratiquement ridicule, un jeune homme pressait à fond sur l'accélérateur de sa toute nouvelle voiture : une Mercedes SRL McLaren grise – et dire que de sa jeunesse il avait tant déteste ces moldus, créateurs de ses engins qui formaient maintenant son bonheur! –. Sous son regard métallique, les arbres défilaient avec une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'il accélérait encore et encore sur la route pratiquement obscure, maigrement éclairée par ses phares.

Une lueur de contentement passa dans ses yeux où son large sourire se reflétait alors qu'il exécutait une manœuvre de pro pour prendre le coin aveugle.

Si Layla ou sa mère l'avaient vu, il aurait probablement été enguelé assez longtemps pour que les cheveux blancs lui poussent sur le crâne... et le pire était qu'il savait qu'elles auraient eu raison de lui passer un savon! ''Tu es irresponsable!!!, lui auraient-elles crié. Il est extrêmement dangereux de conduire comme tu le fais!!! Spécialement quand il fait noir, qu'il est 2h du matin, que la route en question est en plein milieu d'une forêt où toute sorte d'animaux pourraient traverser et que pour le comble tu ne portes même pas ta ceinture !!'' Il rit en pensant aux deux femmes de sa vie – à vrai dire trois en comptant Pansy – qui si elles le pouvaient l'auraient très certainement puni pour le reste de son existence.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, son téléphone portable version sorcière sonna. Un petit visage ovale aux traits raffinés entouré de longs cheveux noirs frisés apparut sur l'écran.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy! Où es-tu?!?

- Je suppose que savoir comment je vais ne t'intéresse pas Mademoiselle Cassetti!, répondit-il en souriant d'un air charmeur.

- Ou es-tu?, gronda la petite voix cristalline pas effrayante pour un sou.

- Dans mon lit ma princesse...

- Si toi tu as les même QI qu'un troll je te ferai savoir que moi je suis très intelligente et que par conséquent ce mensonge, je ne le gobe pas! Je vois pleins d'arbres défiler autour de toi!!!

- Mais oui... c'est le nouveau décor de ma chambre... tu verras quand tu viendras... c'est très agréable!

- Drago! Je veux voir ta voiture dans l'allée dans les dix prochaines minutes! C'est un ordre et s'il faut que je te le rappelle, c'est moi ta manager... tu dois te reposer... dix minutes sinon j'annule les préliminaires de demain!

- Tu n'oserais pas faire sa Liloue... sinon tu aurais le monde sorcier sur ton dos pour une bonne semaine..., taquina-t-il en lui souriant.

- Ta ceinture! Mets-la tout de suite, ordonna Layla Cassetti.

Mais alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, il crut voir quelqu'un apparaître juste au milieu de la route. D'une oreille lointaine, il entendit Layla lui dire qu'il lui restait 9 minutes mais ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Ses yeux s'agrandissant exagérément, il leva son pied de l'accélérateur pour freiner brusquement alors que dans une manœuvre compliquée, il évitait de justesse de frapper la jeune femme nue aux cheveux broussailleux, au corps troué de tubes multiples d'où une matière noire s'écoulait abondamment, se tenant debout là, la tête penchée sur son torse, le fixant d'un regard vide. Sa voiture fit deux tours complets de 360 degrés, de la fumée s'élevant d'un peu partout avant de s'arrêter complètement alors que sa tête allait heurter lourdement le volant.

Prenant quelques minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur, il releva la tête et tâta son front où une blessure pour le moins grande figurait, laissant couler son sang qui à présent cheminait le long de sa tempe jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Faisant cependant fi de la douleur, il entreprit de sortir de sa voiture, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant comme un fou la jeune fille qu'il _savait_ avoir aperçue mais qui n'était plus la...

A la vue du nuage brumeux qui figurait à l'emplacement exact où il croyait se tenir la jeune fille, il crut comprendre ce qui ce passait: ce n'était pas une vraie personne qu'il avait vu mais le résultat du ''_projectum corpus_''... un sort de détresse possible à quelqu'un d'utiliser pour projeter une image de soi sur des distances assez longues pour ainsi permettre d'être retrouvée. En voyant la brume épaisse suivre un chemin indéfini dans la forêt, ses doutes se confirmèrent. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sa curiosité sans pareille y jouant un rôle très décisif, il parti à la recherche de cette fille qui, s'il en croyait le '' projectum corpus'' était en très mauvais état...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Il y avait des jours où l'homme assis derrière son bureau du Ministère en avait vraiment marre de tout... marre des incompétents qui lui servaient d'associés, marre des idiots qui dirigeaient ses nombreuses affaires un peu partout dans le monde, marre de la pluie au dehors, marre des femmes et de leurs désagréables habitudes à voir d'autres femelles partout autour de leurs hommes... En gros, sa vie se résumait à des migraines débilitantes qui ne cessaient de prendre de l'ampleur avec chaque nouvelle femme qu'il fréquentait ou avec chaque jour de travail. Il soupira, sa colère passant à de la rage à l'état pur. Il lança un regard courroucé à la feuille de papier qu'il tenait en main, relisant les propos qui y étaient écrit, n'arrangeant rien à sa mauvaise humeur. ''Des idiots!'', voilà ce qu'il pensait des bons à rien qui travaillaient pour lui... des incapables qui n'étaient pas foutu d'appliquer des ordres simples! Garder des prisonniers!!! En quoi cela pouvait-il être si compliqué?!? Alors qu'il chiffonnait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et qui lui annonçait cette déplaisante nouvelle, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- Ouh là! Tu mourras d'excès de colères si tu continues comme-ça mon vieux!, avertit le roux qui venait de faire intrusion dans le bureau de son meilleur ami.

- Je sais mais quand la vie au travaille ne diffère guère de la vie en couple, en outre quand les deux sont merdiques eh bien je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas m'énerver et de boire tranquillement des tasses de thé en ta compagnie Ron!, ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer agressivement.

- Je n'aime pas le thé... je préfère le café... mais bon, c'est quoi le problème cette fois?

- Alice... elle déclaré m'a DANS UNE LETTRE qu'étant donné que je couche avec une autre femme il n'est plus question qu'on continue notre relation de 11 mois!! Onze mois bon sang! Et elle rompt avec moi!!

- Et celle avec qui tu couches c'est qui? Je la connais?

- Ron!, gronda-t-il. Les filles m'aiment c'est vrai, elles sont folles de moi et franchement, je les comprends... je suis beau, grand, j'ai les moyens... mais il n'empêche que je ne couche avec personne d'autre... et même si ce n'est pas toujours rose avec Alice, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à tromper la femme avec qui je partage mon lit... Et ensuite c'est moi qui romps d'habitude!!

- Hum..., répondit Ronald Weasley avec un air songeur et un sourire indéchiffrable.

Avec un regard critique, l'homme à la cicatrice, en l'occurrence Harry Potter, dévisagea son meilleur ami qui restait, contre sa nature, silencieux. Alors qu'il allait lui poser une question sur sa relation avec sa femme, il l'interrompit :

- Je vois que tu prends la grosse tête... Bref et c'est quoi l'autre problème côté travail?

- Hmpff..., histoire de prisonniers échappés..., répondit-il à la hâte.

- Je vois... encore un de tes dossiers classés top secret...

- Oui... quelque chose de ce genre. T'étais où ce matin? Je croyais qu'on devait déjeuner ensemble?

- Euh... Oui... j'étais justement venu m'excuser à ce propos... j'avais quelques affaires à régler...

- Hum... Comment va Ginny?

- Je suppose qu'elle va bien... Tu sais Harry..., dit-il en regardant distraitement à travers la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui... c'aurait été son anniversaire... Mione...

Les minutes passèrent en silence, chacun repensant à leur meilleure amie qui s'était simplement évaporée pendant la guerre pour ne plus jamais réapparaître.

- Je sais..., elle me manque..., marmonna finalement le grand brun.

- Bon!, reprit Ron sur un ton plus enjoué. Tu sais quel jour on est?

- ..................

- Vendredi Harry! Ven-dre-di!!!

- Ah ouais... c'est vrai.... Je ne crois pas que je vais y aller aujourd'hui Ron... j'ai des choses à faire. En plus avec Alice qui a entreprit de déménager de chez moi... je dois être là pour m'assurer qu'elle ne piquera pas mes chaussettes et mes slips et ma brosse à dents et mon lavabo et mes chaises et mon four et... mes fournitures en gros quoi!!!, énuméra-t-il essoufflé.

- Et ta maison en entier tant qu'on y est, se moqua-t-il.

- Pas drôle Ron!, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Pour un homme de 25 ans tu ferais mieux de cesser de bouder mon vieux, rit-il. Laisse ce genre d'infanterie à Nellhica. (Ne-li-ka)

- Comment elle va d'ailleurs ma filleule adorée?

- Elle va bien... elle s'applique à rendre folle sa maman... et n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation Harry! Tu viens avec nous ce soir. Ca sera _**les **_ préliminaires... !!!

- Je sais Ron... c'est les préliminaires du grand championnat anglais de course inter-sorcier et je t'assure que tu ne peux être plus excité à l'idée d'aller y assister que moi mais je suis fatigué... et j'ai plein de travail à faire...

- Travail que tu pourras accomplir demain ou après demain... il est carrément inacceptable que tu rates ça!!!

- Même si tu sais d'avance que c'est Malfoy qui va gagner?, railla Harry en souriant.

- Non, ce n'est pas cette saleté de Malfoy qui gagnera cette fois!, jura solennellement le roux avec un espoir infondé. On a déniché un petit nouveau avec les autres et il va concourir aujourd'hui!!! Je te file mon billet que c'est lui qui remportera ses rounds!!! Il est vraiment bon tu sais! Presque meilleur que l'autre idiot de Malfoy!

- Ouais c'est ça et le père Noel existe tant qu'on y est!

-Hin mais c'est qui père noulèle machin chose?!?

Sans retenue, Harry éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de son ami qui ne savait rien des choses les plus basiques!!!... ''Père Noulèle machin chose!''... non mais!

- Non Ron le Père Noel.... Roh et puis zut laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est absolument impossible que ton nouveau arrive à gagner contre Malfoy et sa bande! Ca me fait du mal de l'admettre mais la fouine est le meilleur dans ce domaine! Et je sais que tu le sais aussi... On n'a qu'à espérer que ton nouveau... au fait il s'appelle comment?

- William Bersteinn, c'est un américain, marmonna Ron en sentant offensé.

- Oh te vexe pas Ron... mais tu sais que j'ai raison... il n'a pas une chance contre Malfoy alors on n'a qu'à espérer qu'au moins pour les préliminaires il ne se retrouvera pas dans le même groupe que lui.

- Ouais c'est ça, _ron_chonna Ron en traînant les pieds et en se dirigeant, la tête baissée, vers la porte du bureau. Faut que j'y aille... Katarana m'attends...

- Oh... salue-la de ma part... et... finalement je viendrai plus tard... rien que pour voir ce bon vieux Will perdre!!

- Hmpfff.... Tu me devras un strip-tease devant tout le stade quand il gagnera! A plus vieux.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Traînant les pieds pitoyablement, un homme passait la grande porte de sa demeure. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'une petite furie aux cheveux noirs vint se pendre à son cou. Comme un spectre sans vie aucune, il se laissa serrer dans plusieurs pairs de bras qu'il crut identifier comme étant ceux de Layla, de sa mère et de Pansy.

- Drago!!! Ou étais-tu? Il est 10h du matin!!! On s'est fait un sang d'encre!, commença Layla.

- Oh par Merlin que t'es-t-il arrivé? Pourquoi tu as tout ce sang sur ta chemise? Mais tu es blessé!!, continua Pansy.

- Laissez le souffler les filles..., intervint le grand brun, étant nul autre que Theodore Nott.

- Mais mon chéri que t'es-t-il arrivé?!?, se soucia Narcissa Malfoy en s'asseyant aux côtés de son fils qui gardait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

- Rien... Je vais monter me préparer pour la course, dit-il froidement en se levant.

- Mais Drago!!! Pour l'amour de Morgane veux-tu bien nous dire ce qui s'est passé?!? Je te parlais puis j'ai entendu plein de bruits... et puis plus rien! Et voilà que tu reviens à la maison 8h plus tard avec une blessure magistrale à la tempe et des éraflures plein les bras !!! Tu ne pourras pas concourir dans cet état là... je ne te laisserai pas!

- Liloue... Calme-toi, intervint la médicomage du petit groupe. Drago... Laisse moi au moins voir ta tempe... la plaie semble profonde...

- Je vais très bien Pansy... j'ai juste fais un petit accident et la blessure en est le résultat... rien de bien grave. Je vais monter maintenant, répondit-il sur un ton sans retour en gravissant déjà les marches de l'énorme escalier en marbre blanc.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il s'y adossa, se remémorant les dernières heures de sa journée...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Bonjou' papa!, cria une petite fille en se précipitant dans les bras de son père qui venait de rentrer.

- Bon-jou-rrr...!!! On dit Bonjour Nellhica pas bonjou, gronda sa mère avec une mine agacée sans détaché son regard du magazine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains aux ongles fraîchement manucurées.

- Bonjour ma puce. T'as passée une bonne journée?

- Uii, répondit la petite fille en secouant frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas et en tendant la main vers son père qui y déposa un petit paquet de chocolats.

- Ron je t'en prie cesse d'apporter des sucreries à cette enfant! Elle a déjà trop d'énergie pour que tu lui ramènes des bonbons tous les jours! Et puis c'est de la gâterie! Moi quand j'étais enfant cela ne se faisait nullement dans ma famille!

Katarana Korsakov Weasley se décroisa les jambes à la manière des dames de la cour et porta finalement son regard d'azur sur son mari puis sur leur fille qu'elle toisa d'un air dégoûté.

- Bonjour mon amour, dit Ron en l'embrassant et en déposant Nellhica qui courut maladroitement retourner vaquer à ses occupations d'ordre primordial selon elle.

- S'il te plait cesse de la gâter! Elle est déjà assez insupportable comme ca!

- Je sais... je vais arrêter de lui apporter des cadeaux tous les jours.

- Bien. Alors?

- Rien de nouveau aujourd'hui... Au fait Harry te salue...

- Hum hum... et bien je vais monter me reposer un moment... cette enfant m'a donné une de ces migraines...

- D'accord... On laisse à 3h... les préliminaires commencent à 4h.

- Très bien... veille à ce qu'Opale donne son bain à Nellhica, finit-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir menant au boudoir puis aux escaliers.

Ron resta là, avachit sur le canapé avec toute la grâce d'un hippopotame, regardant sa fille de deux ans et des poussières froncer les sourcils en raturant rageusement sa feuille de papier. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement seulement fait une petite faute de second degré dans son dessin mais Nellhica étant _sa_ fille, même un petit trait trop long d'un millimètre n'était pas acceptable dans son ''chève d'œuve'', comme elle disait si bien.

Son regard passa de sa fille au piano, du piano au violon, du violon à la pile de livres pour enfin revenir sur la petite aux boucles blondes qui plissait de temps à autres le nez en s'appliquant à dessiner Merlin sait quoi. En sentant un regard posé sur elle, Nellhica Mia Weasley leva la tête et, lança à son père un de ses fameux petits sourires sadiques dont elle seule avait le secret. Avant même que le roux ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, une carafe d'eau sortit de nulle part et lui renversa quelques bonne litres d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il poussa un petit cri digne d'une fille en plein développement hormonal et soupira en secouant la tête alors que sa fille lui souriait de toutes ses dents manquantes. ''Depuis quand une fillette de presque trois ans pouvait-elle être à la fois si intelligente et tout aussi démoniaque?!?'', se demanda-t-il en la fixant et en réalisant avec effroi qu'elle devenait de plus en plus comme ses parents. ''Et depuis quand une enfant de deux ans pouvait-elle utiliser aussi bien la magie?!?!''. Il se massa les tempes tout en appelant la nounou, Opale et lui donnant les ordres de madame sa femme concernant Nellhica.

Une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux, il décida lui aussi d'aller se reposer quelques temps avant le stress des préliminaires, ne pouvant cependant pas cesser de penser à sa fille... leur fille...

* * *

_**AloOoOoOoOrs??? **_

_**J'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plu... et j'attends tous pleins de reviews si possible car on est toujours au stade : "si je ne recois pas assez de reviews il se pourrait que j'abandonne la fic" et j'aurais vraiment pas aimer l'abandonner!! Alors j'ai fais mon travail a vous de jouez!!! :D Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez! Si vous avez aimez le blog de photos et tout et tout! Si vous avez des suggestions sur les personnages n'hesitez pas a les partager avec moi :)**_

_**Grosses bises!!!!!**_

_**A bientot j'espere,**_

_**Elea.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_COucOu les jeunes!! _**

**_Bon pas trop de blabla de ma part mais en tout cas j'etais super contente des reviews et j'espere que ce chapitre aura tout autant (sinon plus xD) de reviews... s'il vous plait...? mdr bref donc ce chapitre est toujours un peu triste si je peux dire cela mais mon humeur n'est pas trop au top alors je suppose que ca se reflete la dedans... mais sinon c'est un petit chapitre divertissant et j'espere qu'il vous plairaaa :D _**

**_BOnne lecturE ^^)  
_**

* * *

o_O_o_O _**Encore...**_ ? O_o _O_o

_Flashback, 4 ans plus tôt._

L'odeur de chair morte régnait en maître, rendant l'obligation de respirer un fait facultatif tant l'air n'était point respirable. Appuyé contre un pan de mur, les yeux fermés, un homme écoutait des gens se faire battre, torturer, et violer dans les pièces adjacentes. Jamais... jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans un tel environnement... dans un cachot de sa propre demeure, réduit à l'état méprisable de prisonnier... Jamais il n'aurait cru son géniteur capable de _ça_. N'était-ce pas preuve de connerie que d'enfermer son propre fils pour plaire à un soit disant maître du nom de Voldemort? Il le pensait fermement et plus les jours passaient, plus il se résignait à comprendre qu'il ne sortirait jamais des antres lugubres de sa maison. Bientôt ses ''amis'' les mangemorts viendraient lui rendre leur désagréable et quotidienne visite et tout en étant l'homme qu'il était, il accepterait sans broncher, sans crier, les coups et les sorts qu'il recevrait comme cadeau... car c'était sa ''fête''... le genre de fête qu'ils célébraient pour marquer le début de chaque nouveau mois de prison des détenus. Et cela était le début de son deuxième mois dans les bras de Lucifer... Quelqu'un poussa un dernier cri étouffé dans la cellule voisine et s'en fut fini de ses souffrances... du moins pour la journée, pensa-t-il en compatissant à la peine de cet individu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'il entendait chaque bruit séparément avec une infinie perfection : D'abord un homme rit à gorge déployée, puis une chaussure heurta brutalement un corps, une femme émit ensuite un petit rire hystérique, un sort fut lancé et enfin, des pas indiquèrent que les tortionnaires sortaient de la cellule d'à côté, se dirigeant vers la sienne. Mais quelque chose clochait... il ne les avait pas entendu refermer la grille.

Alors qu'il tendait l'oreille pour en savoir plus, une clef tapota contre les barreaux de sa cellule et il sut à cet instant, en voyant des ombres dans le couloir que la fiesta allait commencer...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

_**POV Drago Malfoy.**_

Ce matin, je l'ai vue... elle était censée être morte... et pourtant je l'ai vue, elle, dans son petit corps bien trop petit pour une femme de 25 ans, avec sa masse de cheveux hirsutes d'autant plus indomptables qu'autrefois, avec ses yeux couleur noisette sans vie... c'était bien elle, j'en suis certain...

Quand je l'ai finalement retrouvée au cœur de la forêt après une bonne heure de recherche, son corps étalé parmi toute cette neige fondante maculée de sang, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de frémir.... Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je la connaissais... car s'il y avait plusieurs putes ou encore plusieurs mangemorts à Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique miss-je-sais-tout... et cette fille, c'était _la _ratte de bibliothèque de toute l'école... celle qui avait un coin réservé à elle seule!

Une fois la surprise passée, je l'ai amenée à Saint-Lôtiaste, l'hôpital que seul quelques rares sang-purs d'ascendance notable connaissent... et pourtant elle n'est pas une sang-pure... rien qu'une sang-de-bourbe sans importance... mais je l'y ai amenée... pire encore, j'ai menacé les médicomages que s'ils ne la soignaient pas sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas une sang-pur je les ferais incarcérer à Azkaban... et tout de suite ils se sont enfermés avec elle dans une salle d'opération, par peur de se retrouver sans emploi car je ne porte pas le nom de Drago Malfoy pour rien...

Je suis donc rester là, à me tourner les pouces pendant 5 bonnes heures, ne sachant ni à quoi penser, ni que faire. Tout ça pour entendre qu'Anaïs Spoltra, ma ''cousine''– parce que oui, j'ai menti en long et en large sur son identité – est dans un état fragile, qu'elle a peut-être perdu la mémoire, que son cerveau est dommagé, qu'elle a subi des dommages catastrophiques à l'abdomen à cause de multiples viols, qu'elle a perdu trop de sang et qu'en final, il était possible qu'elle meurt dans les prochaines heures. Si j'ai été choqué en apprenant la nouvelle? Eh bien oui... Et je l'ai été encore plus en la voyant étendue sur le lit, sa peau encore plus blanche que les draps, tous ces tubes connectés à sa bouche, ses bras, ses doigts... c'était simplement une vision cadavérique qui d'ailleurs me trotte encore dans la tête alors que je me déshabille pour prendre une douche froide.

Je ne sais quoi penser... j'ai envie de retourner la voir parce que je l'apprécie... on a partagé la même cellule pendant si longtemps... Assez longtemps pour que je me sente coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé à s'échapper quand j'en avais l'occasion... mais je ne peux y retourner... pas maintenant... parce que Layla ne me laisserait pas rater les préliminaires, parce qu'aussi je préférerais ne pas la voir mourir sous mes yeux...

L'eau glaciale coule sur ma peau, faisant son chemin jusqu'à mes pieds... je reste là à me poser tant de questions que ma tête me fait mal... sans oublier la plaie non soignée à ma tempe qui y rajoute son grain de sel, me donnant envie de m'extirper le cerveau de ma boîte crânienne.

Je me baigne, prenant encore plus longtemps qu'à mon habitude car je cultive l'espoir que la vision de ma compagne de cellule me sortira d'une manière ou d'une autre de la tête. Je change la température de l'eau, appréciant les picotements qui démange ma peau alors que de la vapeur m'entoure de partout et que l'eau se fait de plus en plus brûlante et que ma peau prend cette teinte rougeâtre propre a une langouste qui bouille... Apres de longues minutes, je sors de la douche déçu de ne pas avoir réussi ma tâche. J'enroule rageusement une serviette autour de ma taille et retourne dans ma chambre pour y trouver une fille couchée de tout son long en travers du lit... Layla... En me voyant, elle se lève rapidement et me dévisage de la tête au pied.

« - Assieds-toi! »

Et voilà! Elle est de retour pour me soutirer toutes les informations sur ma matinée ET pour soigner ma blessure. Sachant d'avance que me discuter avec elle serait inutile, je m'assoie, mes yeux lançant des éclairs qui me sont gratuitement retournés pas les pupilles noisette de cette fille qui me ressemble beaucoup trop en caractère.

« - Je vais d'abord te verser la bouteille d'alcool sur la tempe pour que tu regrettes amèrement de ne pas avoir laissé Pansy soigner ta blessure. »

Je soupire d'agacement. Qu'est-ce que je disais!! Elle adore faire souffrir les autres! Sans prévenir, elle me verse la bouteille entière d'alcool sur la tête. Je serre les dents... ca fait mal car la plaie est profonde.

«- Ensuite, je vais te frapper pour ne pas être resté chez toi pour te reposer pour la course comme je te l'avais ordonné! – et elle m'administre une tape magistrale sur l'épaule -. Et enfin, je vais te donner la chance de me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, où tu étais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps! Et n'oublie aucuns détails...»

Je la regarde avec des yeux impassifs, voulant lui faire clairement comprendre que je ne dirais rien. Après 5 longues minutes, elle détourne la tête, vexée, agacée, énervée.

«- Très bien, dit-elle en me versant une autre bouteille d'alcool sortie de nulle part sur la tête. Dans ce cas... je ne te dirai plus que des mots ayant rapport au travail jusqu'à ce que tu décides de tout m'expliquer. Prépare-toi pour aller faire les essais pour les préliminaires. Il faut qu'on réorganise quelque chose avec le thème du terrain pour le comité... Aussi le Moskovat, le groupe des russes, a changé de chauffeur à la dernière minute ce matin... Pour les autres détails, tu verras avec Blaise... il vient de partir... il y avait un petit problème avec ta voiture...»

Et elle est sortie, sans attendre de réponse de ma part car de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui en fournir. Mais elle a réussi une chose... c'est de me faire culpabiliser et de me sentir mal de ne pas lui avoir dis ce qui s'est passé... en plus, Layla étant Layla, elle ne me parlerait réellement plus du tout si je ne cède pas et ferait de ma vie un enfer... j'aurais vraiment aimé le lui dire pourtant... on ne se cache jamais rien elle et moi... mais là, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir lui dire qu'Hermione Granger est en vie, que je l'ai sauvée, et qu'elle est à Saint Lôtiaste... parce que je suis certain que la personne qui gardait l'amie de Potter emprisonnée depuis toutes ces années est à sa recherche et se réjouirait de savoir où elle se trouvait... Alors non, je ne dirai rien à Layla sous peur d'être entendu ou découvert... parce que je _l_'ai abandonnée une fois et je ne le ferai pas une deuxième fois...

Je m'habille, me demandant ce qui a bien pu m'arriver pour que je m'abaisse à ressentir toute cette compassion envers cette sang-de-bourbe qui, autrefois, fut mon ennemie jurée... mais je me rappelle que la prison, ça change un homme. Et je n'ai pas fais exception à la règle.

J'enfile lentement mon costume et me dirige finalement en bas, la tête pleine de toutes les questions qui bourdonnent dans mon esprit... le pourquoi du comment du qui... Parce que Voldemort n'est plus et que la plupart des mangemorts sont à Azkaban... donc en gros, du qui au comment du pourquoi, mes questions sont inutiles, sans réponses et frustrantes.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

«- Mesdames et Messieurs! Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue aux préliminaires du championnat de course inter-sorcier de la saison d'Hiver!, annoncèrent les voix amplifiées de Pansy Parkinson et de Theodore Nott.

- Aujourd'hui, les membres du comité ayant été choisi pour déterminer le parcours des conducteurs sont comme toujours au nombre de 10 et vous pouvez les voir dans la loge réservée à ce titre sur ma droite.

- Oui oui, continua Theo. D'abord nous avons Edouard Jorts, membre du mengamot et aussi supporteur de ces minables... hum je voulais dire supporteur des Sangsues. Ensuite nous avons Arthur Weaslaid...

- Il voulait dire Arthur Weasley, supporteur des Griffons, corrigea Pansy en flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Theo. Comme supporteur du Moskovat nous avons Algat Berkovich, soeur du concurrent Lewis Korskiv...»

La liste des membres du comité continua alors que Drago, appuyé nonchalamment contre le stand des Serpents attendait impatiemment la fin de cette journée, contrairement à son habitude.

En entendant la foule crier à en perdre la voix, il leva les yeux vers le gigantesque tableau qui flottait dans l'air et qui affichait les noms qui venaient d'être tirer pour participer au premier round.

_Round 1._

No. 1, Lewis Korskiv, du Moskovat

No. 2, James Pitrus, du Borgestijh

No. 3, Drago Malfoy, des Serpents

No. 4, Kyle Bercier, des Sangsues

No. 5, Lauren Alik, des Crystals

No. 6, Moricio Alparez, des Tornados

No. 7, Jerry Boucher, des Canons

No. 8, Elene Mertille, des Lys.

D'un regard méprisant, Drago dévisagea Lewis Korskiv contre qui il avait concouru une fois durant le championnat américain. Se dirigeant de son pas traînant vers sa voiture, il se rappela les paroles de Blaise : ''Les Russes étaient ceux dont il fallait se méfier le plus''.

«- Drag, j'ai changé le chronométrage de ta bagnole et elle peut faire un kilomètre en plus sans qu'on ait à faire le changement de roues, dit Blaise avec l'excitation d'un enfant de 5 ans tout en se frottant les mains. Interdiction de fêler la voiture, interdiction de faire exploser la voiture, interdiction de conduire la voiture sur deux roues! Ramène la moi en un seul et unique morceau parce que sinon je t'assure que j'te l'arrangerai pas!!

- Hum..., répondit simplement Drago en laissant Blaise et Nick lui attacher les trois ceintures de sécurité.

- Alors avant de commencer, reprit la voix forte de Theo. Je voudrais qu'on applaudisse très fort le créateur et fondateur des courses de voitures version sorcière et l'organisateur du championnat de course anglais, le beau, le grand, le superbe, le seul et l'unique Drago Malfoy !!!!»

Et la foule partit dans un brouhaha de cris plus assourdissants les uns que les autres alors que Pansy administrait à Theo une tape magistrale derrière la tête et que Drago roulait les yeux en entendant filles et même garçons lui demander de sortir avec eux.

«- T'as pas besoin de chance pour gagner, remporte moi cette course!, lui dit Blaise avant de se reculer et de se mettre en ligne.»

Dans sa voiture de course dernier cri grise et noire, Drago vit les autres concurrents se mettre sur la ligne de départ. Blaise et les désignés de chaque parti levèrent la main pour signaler que chaque concurrent était prêt et finalement, alors que chacun faisait déjà chauffer leur moteur et que la foule encourageait chaque conducteur, le coup de feu partit en même temps que la horde des 8 voitures.

Se concentrant sur le parcours devant lui qui ne tarderait pas à changer selon le désir des membres du comité, Drago appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur alors qu'un énorme camion sortait de nulle part et tombait lourdement juste à quelques centimètres de sa voiture. Tournant rapidement le volant, il faillit percuter la voiture no. 6 qui elle aussi tentait d'éviter un obstacle quelconque devant elle.

Avec tout son calme, il accéléra davantage, regardant l'aiguille sur le tableau de bord aller jusqu'à 120 km/h. D'une oreille lointaine, il entendait Theo et Pansy commenter la course et les obstacles qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure mais il n'y prêtait pas grande attention, s'appliquant à esquiver le troll qui lançait des massues à droite et à gauche ou encore la voiture no. 4 dont le moteur venait d'exploser probablement à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation. Serrant les dents alors que Lewis Korskiv arrivait à sa hauteur et lui lançait un sourire carnassier, il reporta son attention sur la route avant de freiner juste à temps alors qu'une énorme grue balayait tout sur son passage. Avec joie, il eut le temps de voir la voiture no. 1 être percutée avec force avant qu'il ne re-presse à fond sur l'accélérateur et qu'il n'arpente en zigzaguant le chemin alors qu'une horde de centaures faisait son apparition et galopait directement vers sa lui. Plissant les yeux, il ralentit quelque peu juste à temps pour voir une énorme crevasse se former à quelques mètres de sa voiture et de voir la voiture no. 8 le dépasser et aller disparaître sans aucune autre forme de procès dans le gouffre large d'au moins 20 mètres. La main sur le levier qu'il déplaça pour le mettre en mode ''R'', il ne tarda pas à faire marche-arrière pour s'arrêter à quelques lieux de là. Dans un bruit pareil à celui d'une flèche, il vit la voiture no. 1 passer devant lui et former une espèce de pont fait entièrement de glace sur lequel elle se lança pour traverser le gouffre. Rapidement, il activa la manette turbo et changea le système de son moteur pour rouler non pas grâce à de l'essence mais à l'huile végétale. Appuyant de nouveau sur l'accélérateur, il fonça droit vers le gouffre que la voiture traversa dans un élan digne de ceux des films de fiction pour atterrir lourdement de l'autre côté. Repérant la voiture du russe, il manipula les différentes manettes et activa le système de lance-flammes qui le propulsa vers l'avant avec une vitesse de 180 km/h, ne tardant pas à dépasser son concurrent numéro 1!

Continuant ainsi sa course, il s'arrêta une fois pour faire le changement de roues avec l'aide de Blaise, Nick et quelques autres. Enfin, après quelques bonnes esquives et bonnes manœuvres, il vit se dessiner au loin la ligne d'arrivée et sans même avoir à faire d'effort, il accéléra légèrement, arrivant de ce fait le premier.

Avec toute la fierté d'un paon, il sortit de sa voiture pour entendre les acclamations de la foule qui criait son nom à l'épuisement.

«- Et évidemment, pour ne pas changer, il arrive en première place sans même avoir une goutte de sueur sur son faciès de serpentard, je vous demande mesdames et messieurs d'applaudir encore plus fort celui qui jusqu'à présent n'a jamais perdu une course, Drago Malfoy!!!

- Oui en effet le premier arrivé est bel et bien Drago Malfoy des Serpents, entama Pansy d'une voix plus calme que celle de Theo mais pour le moins excitée quand même, avec en deuxième place Lewis Korskiv du Moskovat, en troisième place Lauren Alik des Crystals et enfin en quatrième place James Pitrus du Borgestijh.

- Mais tout de même, pour les minables qui ont perdu ce round, la bataille n'est pas perdu! Cette année les règles du championnat ayant été changées, chaque concurrent devra participer à 4 courses et devra en remporter trois pour pouvoir participer à la deuxième et dernière étape des éliminatoires qui aura d'ailleurs lieu dans exactement une semaine!!!»

Souriant que très légèrement, Drago se dirigea, après avoir échangé avec Blaise quelques mots, vers la loge des Serpents où Layla l'accueillit avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable, contrairement à son habitude.

«- Tu ne feras pas parti du deuxième round, dit-elle simplement en lisant la liste des nouveaux concurrents qui venait d'apparaître sur le tableau.

- Bravo mon chéri!, s'enthousiasma Narcissa. Ca en fait une de gagnée!

- Merci maman..., répondit-il simplement.

- «Bravo tonton Drago!!!», «Bien joué parrain!!», se mirent à hurler à la fois deux garçonnets en accourant vers le dit oncle et parrain.

Prenant quelques minutes pour différencier les jumeaux Zabini, Drago secoua la tête en disant:

«- C'est trop compliqué... je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée de qui est qui!

- Je suis plus grand que Liam et en plus c'est moi ton ''fileul''... t'es vraiment un cas parrain!, railla Loïc en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Même pas vrai... c'est moi le plus grand! Pi on dit pas fileul idiot... on dit fillieul!,

- Bon ça va les mauviettes, intervint Blaise en arrivant. Et d'ailleurs on ne dit ni fileul ni fillieul mais filleul! Dans le moment, le plus grand c'est Loïc..., souffla-t-il à Drago qui hocha discrètement la tête en souriant.

- Dis papa on peut aller trouver maman?

- Non elle doit commenter le match alors assis et on ne bouge pas capiche?»

En boudant, les jumeaux s'en retournèrent à leur place en discutant de Merlin sait quoi de très important.

A leur tour, Drago et Blaise allèrent trouver Layla qui donnait des instructions à droite et à gauche.

«- Lay...

- .......................

- Ne m'en veux pas...

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ah Blaise... tout est en règle pour le prochain round de Drago?

- Ouèp... Drag avec ta mauvaise habitude de griller les freins, j'ai dû faire les faire changer donc tu prendras la voiture jaune pour ton prochain round...»

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Layla. Au moment où il allait encore ouvrir la bouche pour tenter l'amadouer, il fut interrompu par les voix des commentateurs :

«- Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs sans plus tarder le deuxième round va commencer...!

- Avec Willliam Bersteinn, des Griffons », continua Pansy alors que dans la loge juste à côté de celle des Serpents, quelques 20 personnes acclamaient avec entrain le concurrent de leur parti.

Tournant la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Drago ne put empêcher ses minces lèvres de s'étirer en ce sourire moqueur qui lui seyait si bien de son temps à Poudlard : Weasley et Potter le dévisageaient avec un mélange d'envie, de dégoût et de défi dans les yeux. Et juste à côté de celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler la belette se tenait la fameuse demoiselle Korsakov dont il admirait malgré lui la beauté sensuelle et les courbes gracieuses.

D'une oreille lointaine, il entendit les jumeaux se disputer à propos d'une fillette dans la loge voisine et pas longtemps, après ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fille aux boucles aussi blondes que les cheveux de sa mère et qui de ce fait se cachait timidement derrière la robe ample style 18ème siècle de celle-ci. Ceci étant la première fois qu'il voyait la fille de Weasley, il prit quelques minutes pour la dévisager, remerciant le ciel pour elle qu'elle ne ressemble nullement à son père et qu'apparemment elle faisait fureur auprès des jumeaux...

Reportant son attention sur elle, il lui fit un petit sourire discret alors qu'à son tour elle le regardait, toujours cachée derrière sa mère qui, les gestes souples et les mains gantées, s'éventait lentement.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Avec une infinie lenteur et des efforts surhumains, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les premières images qui y défilaient étant trop aveuglantes et encore troubles, elle les referma, respirant faiblement l'air qui lui paraissait de nature nouvelle et emplie de différents parfums qui ne lui plaisaient guère et lui picotaient les narines. Rouvrant les yeux pour déterminer la nature de cette odeur plus que désagréable dans son cachot, elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner plusieurs fois à la vue de la pièce trop blanche qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Sa peur prenant le dessus, il ne lui prit que quelques millièmes de secondes pour se relever brusquement et se projeter hors du lit, ignorant la douleur qui rongeait ses membres, pour aller se refugier dans un coin. Ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, du sang coulant des différentes blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes dans son dos et tâchaient sa chemise blanche et de ce fait les murs, elle recommença à fredonner lentement, son corps entier prit de multiples convulsions qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser. Ecoutant la sonnerie de l'appareil qui était préalablement rattaché à son bras et contrôlait son rythme cardiaque et qui maintenant sonnait de cette note aigue et monotone qui lui creusait les tympans, elle ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi on l'avait _**encore**_ changé de cachot et ce qu'on allait lui faire cette fois...

* * *

**_Alors?!?!?!?! _**

**_Vous en avez pensez quoi?? j'espere qu'il vous aura plu quand meme ce petit chapitre :) et.... bonne nouvelle :D... j'ai deja le prochain chapitre tout ecrit et je travaille sur le celui d'apres aussiiii :D! Ben bon c'est tout... je fais de mon mieux pour poster regulierement mais l'ecole a deja recommence alors.... y a le travail d'ecole... et la lecture... et l'ecriture... et le sport... Arghhh c'est trop mais vous inquietez pas j'serai a l'heure .... avec un peu de chance lundi prochain xD alors.... je vous dis _**

**_Reviews, reviews - avec un peu de chance j'en aurai jusqu'a 25... 30?... s'il vous plait....? lol_**

**_Bisous bisousss,_**

**_Elea 3.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Et me voila de retour!!! ^^_**

_Kikou tout le mondeuh! Oui oui je suis en retard mais rien que de quelques miserables petites heures alors c'est pardonnableuh! ^^. Bon alors me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espere va plaire! Je dois d'ailleurs remercier tout le monde qui a prit une petite minute pour me reviewer le dernier chapitre =) ca m'a fait vraiment trop trop trop plaisir!!!! Et surtout, j'dois remercier ma Nouletteuh *ben oui oui c'est un surnom ridicule mais j'le trouve mimi ^^ * qui est connu ici sous le nom de **Manelor**! __Franchement dites-lui merci parce que j'avais meme plus le temps de relire le chapitre pour le corriger ET pour ensuite le poster! Alors merciii Manelor de m'avoir corriger!!! BREF! Donc je remercie tout le monde et je cesse de blablater *comme a mon habitude vous me direz xD* pour vous laissez lire cette suite qui j'espere plaira :)._

_P'tite note, c'est toujours un peu triste avec ce chapitre mais la joie ne tardera pas a venir *n'est-ce pas joie que tu viendras bientot? xD* BON _

_**Bonne lectureuh!!!! **  
_

* * *

o_O_o_O _**Où...**_ ? O_o _O_o

_Flashback, 4 ans plus tôt._

A l'odeur de cadavre flottant déjà dans le minuscule cachot, vint s'ajouter celle du corps qui reposait à présent sur la pierre froide. De son regard d'acier, l'homme s'assis nonchalamment dans un coin de la pièce, fixant ses « amis » qui avaient eut l'extrême amabilité de lui apporter un « cadeau » comme ils le disaient si bien. Pour rajouter à l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait dans la pièce éclairée faiblement par la torche que portait un des fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, le petit rire hystérique de l'autre mangemorte, qui trouvait toute cette situation d'un amusement extrême, agaçait au plus haut point le prisonnier dont le regard se posa de nouveau sur le corps squelettique dont les multiples blessures pourrissaient à vue d'œil, formant une espèce de liquide visqueux jaunâtre qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer les vers. Si au moment où on lui avait lancé le sort de l'énervatum, elle n'avait pas laissé échapper un petit râle de douleur, il aurait très bien pu croire que de ce corps nu - dont seule la tête était enveloppée dans un sac – la vie s'en était allée.

Son ordre, il l'avait reçu, mais sachant et étant ce qu'il était avant tout, il prit un malin plaisir à passer outre cet ordre, action qu'il regretta amèrement lorsque, sans pitié, un Mangemort administra à la fille étendue par terre un coup de fouet magistrale qui claqua l'air bruyamment avant d'atterrir sèchement sur son dos déjà couvert de multiples plaies. Pour arrêter les coups qui suivirent le premier, il se leva lentement, se dirigeant vers la fille dont il ne connaissait l'identité mais à qui il offrait silencieusement ses excuses pour avoir désobéi ... car c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était punie.

Tout en n'ayant pas entendu le sort être lancé, il sut parfaitement bien, à la minute où il s'agenouillait auprès d'elle, qu'il venait de recevoir l'imperium qu'heureusement il maîtrisait que trop bien. Inspirant profondément, il s'allongea sur sa victime qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se débattre, s'apprêtant de ce fait à exécuter son ordre... la violer.

**.o¤_§_¤o.**

_**POV Drago Malfoy**_**.**

Evidemment, j'ai gagné les trois dernières courses des préliminaires avec mention « première place ». Il y a de quoi être fier et pourtant, à la seconde où je suis sorti de ma voiture et que j'ai reçu le message des médicomages à propos de ma « cousine », je suis parti sans en avertir qui que ce soit, sans même prendre la peine de saluer le public, ce qui en temps normal était mon moment préféré.

Non, je suis simplement parti... Maintenant, je me tiens là, debout devant la vitre d'une salle entièrement blanche où j'observe une Granger recroquevillée dans un coin, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher d'elle en utilisant Merlin sait quelle magie pour former un bouclier autour de son petit corps convulsif baignant dans ce que je pourrais qualifier comme étant une marre de sang. Ce n'est pas très agréable à voir car dans son coin, tournant la tête dans tous les sens et jouant d'un doigt dans le sang par terre, elle ressemblait parfaitement à une folle ... et c'est cela qui me fait frissonner.

Je regarde les Médicomages atterrir à l'autre bout de la salle à chaque tentative d'approcher la jeune fille et sous un coup de tête, je fonce, contre toutes les interdictions des docteurs, dans la pièce.

« - Sortez, ordonnai-je calmement »

Et après leur avoir lancé mon regard meurtrier, ils sortirent les uns après les autres sans demander leur reste.

Je respire profondément et finalement je m'approche lentement d'elle mais sans succès puisque je me retrouve propulser brutalement contre un mur. Je la regarde alors qu'elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de je ne sais quoi et je me relève lentement, me dirigeant de nouveau vers elle pour être de nouveau projeté contre le mur. Sans flancher, je refais ce petit manège quelques vingtaines de fois et je sens que ses forces s'épuisent puisque je n'atterris plus qu'au milieu de la pièce. Mais sentant les os de mes fesses et de mon dos se ramollir, je décide sagement de m'asseoir à mon tour dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui me rappelle une période très désagréable de ma vie.

Je lui lance un bref coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'elle est encore en vie et finalement je décide de lui parler.

« - Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de moi... Mais en tout cas, je m'appelle Drago... »

Je ne sais si elle a comprit ce que j'ai dit car je sais qu'elle a subi de graves dommages cérébraux mais elle arrête brusquement de tourner la tête pour poser son regard vide sur moi.

Etant donné que ce que je dis paraît l'intéresser, je continue :

« - On était ennemi avant... mais ça a plus ou moins changé... »

Cette fois, elle arrête de jouer dans le sang et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois... Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle me comprend ? Je ne sais pas et ne saurai peut-être jamais mais je parle quand même :

« - Toi, tu t'appelles Hermione... et tu sais... les Médicomages ne te veulent aucun mal... ils veulent seulement t'aider car tu es très malade... »

Elle me regarde sans répondre, sans même me donner la moindre petite impression qu'elle me comprenne, mais lentement, je me lève et entreprend d'aller vers elle.

« - Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien de mal... »

Mais de nouveau, je me heurte contre le bouclier magique. Un point positif cependant c'est que cette fois, je n'ai fais que reculer de quelques pas. Avançant encore plus lentement, je lève mes mains, les mettant de chaque côté de mon corps à la manière d'un vulgaire bandit pris la main dans le sac.

« - Je ne te ferai aucun mal... on veut juste t'aider... »

Et cette fois, finalement, je parviens à traverser la barrière magique, m'approchant doucement d'elle qui se colle tellement au mur que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font qu'un. Un... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... je contrôle chaque secondes entre chacun de mes pas avec précision, m'assurant d'y aller avec le plus de douceur possible de peur d'être propulser contre le mur et d'être retrouvé sous forme de pâté pour chien!

Une fois assez proche d'elle, je ne tente même pas de la toucher, m'asseyant juste devant elle.

« - Je vais te faire dormir d'accord... ca ne va pas faire mal promit... c'est juste pour que les Médicomages puissent soigner tes blessures... tu comprends ? »

Encore une fois, elle ne me répond pas, enfonçant davantage ses ongles dans ses genoux qu'elle resserre contre sa poitrine en haletant lourdement. Je la regarde et tente de lui sourire légèrement tout en formulant silencieusement une formule de sommeil qui ne tarda pas à faire effet. Lentement, ses bras tombent le long de son corps et une fois que je fus assuré qu'elle était bien profondément endormie, je l'approche et la soulève, marchant précipitamment vers la sortie où les médicomages m'attendent pour me l'arracher des bras.

J'attends quelques minutes et finalement le médicomage en chef vient me dire qu'ils vont devoir coudre ses blessures à la manière moldue parce que le traitement magique pourrait atteindre les nerfs et qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre ce risque, étant donné qu'elle est trop faible.... bref, il m'a débité tout un charabia bourré de termes médicaux auquel je ne connais rien pour finalement me dire que si j'avais le même groupe sanguin qu'elle, il faudrait que je donne un peu de mon sang dès demain car elle en a trop perdu. Ensuite, il a dit la chose qu'il aurait du dire en premier pour m'éviter de me faire tant de soucis : « Il y a 75% de chance qu'elle survive ». Bizarrement, c'est tout ce qui m'intéressait sur le moment, alors une fois rassuré je m'en vais, leur laissant le soin de s'occuper d'elle.

**.o¤_§_¤o.**

Aussi ronde qu'une bille, parmi les milliers d'étoiles, la lune figurait, éclairant faiblement les maisons de la côte. Dans une des quatre villas luxueuses de Bezzella Place bordant l'océan, deux petits garçons se faisaient la course pour voir lequel ouvrirait la porte d'entrée le premier. Par malchance pour eux, l'elfe de maison à qui cette tâche incombait se plaça juste à temps devant la le portail qu'il ouvrit grandement. Avec des hourras de l'un et quelques bouderies de l'autre, les jumeaux accueillirent la star des courses de voitures, en l'occurrence leur oncle et parrain, Drago Malfoy.

« - Tiens, tu vois je t'avais bien dit que tonton Drago il viendrait avant parrain Theo!, s'exclama Liam en souriant de toutes ses dents. Maintenant tu me dois ta part de dessert!

- Personne ne doit rien à personne, dit Blaise en apparaissant derrière ses fils. T'étais passé où vieux? Layla était folle de rage...

- Je sais, répondit Drago en reprenant son sérieux. Mais je devais me rendre quelque part... Elle est très fâchée ?

- Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état...

- Et elle est déjà là?, grimaça l'homme à qui soit disant rien ne faisait peur.

- Oui..., sourit machiavéliquement Blaise en poussant son ami dans le salon.

- Génial..., marmonna-t-il. Cesse de te payer ma tête Blaise... ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh Drago mon chéri tu es arrivé...

- Oui... Bonjour Pansy...

- Tu es incorrigible! On dit bonsoir à cette heure pas bonjour sombre crétin, sourit-elle en se faisant embrasser par son ami.

- Y a pas de différence Sylette.

- Si si il y en a Drakinouchette ...

- De grâce... ne m'appelle pas comme-ça, dit Drago en faisant la grimace. Ce nom est plus que désagréable!

- Parce que tu penses que Sylette c'est mieux?, railla-t-elle. »

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer une de ses réponses sarcastiques qu'il tenait toujours bien au bout de sa langue, la redoutable Layla fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle le dévisagea tout en s'asseyant sur un des sofas.

« - Je ne vais pas te crier dessus ne t'inquiète pas ... je me suis calmée ... je te dirai simplement que tu as raté l'interview avec les journalistes et que, en passant, le public est assez déçu que tu sois parti comme ça ... Quant à moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis que ta manager... Je t'ai réarrangé ton rendez-vous avec la compagnie Golden qui voulait te sponsoriser... tu t'y rendras si ça te dit, demain à 2 heures. »

Après une œillade incrédule envers le serpentard qui avait la tête baissée, elle se retourna vers Pansy.

« - Sissi, tu veux bien te rendre avec moi à l'industrie demain pour vérifier les nouveaux chargements ?

- Je dois me rendre à Ste Mangouste de bonne heure mais on peut y aller à l'heure du déjeuner... »

La main à mâchoire, Drago écoutait évasivement la conversation des deux femmes qui parlaient avec enthousiasme du nouveau stock de vêtements pour leur magasin. Finalement, il décida de se lever pour aller retrouver Blaise sur la terrasse.

« - Tu devrais arrêter de fumer...

- J'arrêterai l'année prochaine ...

- Tu avais déjà dis ça l'année dernière ...

- Ca c'est passé comment avec Liloue... ?

- Hum... bien... elle ne m'a pas fait une crise ...

- Le traitement du silence ?

- En quelque sorte ...

- Je vois... Bon alors tu te décides à me dire à qui tu es allé rendre visite cet après-midi... ?

- De quoi tu parles ?, dit un peu agressivement Drago après quelques longues minutes. »

Esquissant un sourire moqueur, Blaise porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et en inspira une bonne bouffée qu'il expira en un trait fin de fumée qui monta artistiquement dans des petits sillons vers le ciel.

« - Je te connais... si tu es parti sans même saluer le public, c'est que tu devais te rendre dans un endroit important et cela dans les plus brefs délais... et étant un de tes meilleurs amis, je sais que tu n'as aucun souci d'argent, que toutes les personnes qui sont proches de toi étaient là, donc aucune chance qu'une personne soit tombée malade ... ensuite tu ne fais pas parti de la mafia, tu n'es pas un agent secret ou encore un fugitif recherché par la police... »

Il tira de nouveau dans sa cigarette et expira lentement avant de reprendre :

« - Donc tu n'avais pas de véritables raisons de t'en aller comme-ca... sauf si... tu t'es déniché une copine d'une nuit... et que cette copine avait un problème grave qui exigeait que tu sois à ses côtés... »

S'appuyant à la rambarde, Drago croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, préférant sagement adopter le dicton « vous avez le droit de gardez le silence sinon tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous ».

« - Tu veux savoir ma théorie..., demanda Blaise en s'appuyant à son tour.

- Non.

- Je m'en fiche, je te la dis quand même. Je pense que ce matin quand tu es revenu avec plein de sang sur ta chemise, t'avais une copine était avec toi... tu l'emmenais chez elle peut-être... mais en tout cas, t'as fais un accident et tu as dû l'emmener à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça que tu n'es revenu qu'à 10 heures ... et cet après-midi quand t'es sorti de ta voiture après ta dernière course, tu avais probablement reçu un message des médicomages qui s'occupait d'elle et qui te disait qu'elle était... morte peut-être ? Tu me suis ?

- Non je ne te suis pas... mais quand même, c'était et ne restera qu'une bien jolie théorie... tu devrais écrire des histoires de fictions pour sorcière hebdo!, se moqua nerveusement Drago.

- Comme tu veux... mais je découvrirai la vérité tôt ou tard, rien que pour satisfaire ma curiosité ...

- Et c'est cette curiosité qui aura ta peau..., blagua-t-il en se détendant.

- Quoi, serait-ce une menace ?!? Faudrait-il que j'avertisse Saint Potter ?

- Très drôle Blaise... Tu as vu la...

- Papa !, interrompirent Liam et Loïc qui arrivèrent en courant vers leur père.

- Quoi encore... qu'est-ce que vous avez cassé encore ?!?

- Rien !, s'écria Liam, on n'a surtout pas cassé le pot de maman c'est juré !

- Tais toi crétin tu vas nous faire prendre !

- Dis tonton, se reprit rapidement Liam, c'est pas vrai que les filles elles sont toutes laides et ennuyantes et énervantes et inutiles ?

- Ah bon... parce que tu trouves tatie Liloue et ta mère laides toi ?

- Mais non, maman et marraine font pas parti de ces filles là voyons, répondit Liam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je lui ai dis que non... les filles, elles sont super mignionnes! Et elles sentent bon en plus !

- T'es qu'une mauviette... Les filles moi je les aime pas, je suis un dur !

- Au moins on sait lequel des deux sera gay..., souffla Drago en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

- Si un de mes fils développe un penchant pour les mecs, je te ferai la peau!, lui répondit Blaise en faisant la grimace.

- Viens par là toi, rit Drago en mettant Liam sur son dos en même temps que Blaise le faisait avec Loïc. Bon alors je vais t'expliquer... les filles, elles ne sont pas toutes laides... Bon je te l'accorde, ennuyantes et énervantes peut-être par moment... mais jamais, je répète bien jamais il ne faut dire qu'elles sont inutiles... on pourrait te mettre en prison pour ça ! C'est un sacrilège !

- Sacrilège, tu parles oui ! ... il veut simplement dire qu'elles sont très importantes les filles...

- Eh bien moi il y a une fille que j'aime et c'est elle qui sera ma madame comme maman est ta madame à toi !

- Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois !, s'exaspéra Liam.

- Ca ne fait rien espèce de crétin, je l'aime quand même !

- Loïc s'il te plait n'appelle pas ton frère crétin d'accord... et c'est qui cette fille que tu aimes ?

- Ben..., rougit le garçon, je ne le connais pas son nom... mais elle est si jolie et si belle ! Elle a de jolis yeux marron !

- C'était la fille qui était dans la loge juste à côté de la notre pendant le champanot, marmonna Liam.

- Championnat, corrigea Blaise.

Drago fronça les sourcils en lançant un coup d'œil à Blaise qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

« - La fille aux cheveux blonds ?

- Ouiiii tu l'as vu toi aussi parrain?!?, s'excita Loïc.

- Euh... oui... la grande ou la petite ?

- Pff mais la petite voyons !

- Ah... la fille de la belette... eh bien ça s'annonce bien ta descendance vieux !, souffla-t-il à Blaise en pouffant de rire. D'un côté un fils amoureux d'une Weasley, et de l'autre un gay ! Avec un peu de chance l'heureux élu de Liam sera un fils de Potter... si ce n'est pas beau tout ça !

- Cesse de te marrer Drago, bougonna Blaise en déposant son fils par terre.

- Théo est arrivé, on passe à table!, s'écria la voix de Pansy. »

Accourant à l'intérieur presqu'à la manière d'un enfant de 5 ans, Drago ne tarda pas à annoncer la nouvelle à Théo qui se joint avec ravissement à la conversation, au dépourvu de Blaise, qui pour une fois n'était pas celui qui se moquait des autres.

**.o¤_§_¤o.**

« - Monsieur..., bégaya l'homme en triturant ses mains rendues rugueuses par le travail. Monsieur... on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée... »

Inspirant de manière mélodramatique, l'homme que seule la lueur de la lune éclairait d'une manière assez morbide à travers la fenêtre, posa deux doigts sur son nez, soulevant légèrement ses lunettes arrondies par-dessus lesquelles il fixait un de ses gardes.

« - Il ne fallait tout simplement pas la laisser s'enfuir..., persifla-t-il avec une voix dont le calme était purement sadique. En quoi une tâche aussi simple peut-elle être si difficile ?! »

« - Monsieur... nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé... elle... ils... »

« - Epargnez-moi donc vos mille excuses... »

« - Bien monsieur, déglutit le grand gaillard en baissant la tête. »

« - Vous avez une idée de quel grabuge elle va faire si elle s'en sort?, demanda le directeur. Non... ne répondez pas à cela, je ne veux pas vous entendre. »

Le regard planté à travers la vitre magique de son bureau du Ministère, celui qui avait vaincu par deux fois Lord Voldemort ferma les yeux, tentant non seulement de contenir sa colère mais aussi d'assouvir la migraine qui démangeait son crâne en ébullition. Il pensait... pensait trop... pensait peu... pensait pas assez... cherchant en vain _la_ faille dans le système de sécurité de sa prison qui avait permis à une prisonnière de s'enfuir...

« - Retrouvez-la moi... »

« - Bien monsieur... »

« - A Paris, au Maroc, en Alaska, en Haïti, en Irlande ou au Sénégal... où qu'elle soit, trouvez-la moi ! »

« - Bien monsieur... »

Grimaçant à la mauvaise habitude de ses gardes de lui répondre par leur solennel et agaçant « Bien Monsieur », il se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« - Encore une chose, dit-il au garde qui prenait la direction de la sortie, quand vous l'aurez trouvez... Quand vous l'aurez trouvez, tuez-la... nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle ... »

« - Bi...bien monsieur... »

« - Si elle fait son apparition dans le monde magique de nouveau, c'est vous que je tuerai alors faites votre travail compris ? »

« - Oui monsieur... on la retrouve et on la tue. »

« - Et vous brûlez le corps.... Partez maintenant... »

Sans demander son reste il partit, pressé de se trouver loin de son chef qui avait eu l'indulgence de ne pas le renvoyer... ou du moins pas encore. De son côté, avachit sur son fauteuil, Harry passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure toujours aussi indomptable. Retirant lentement ses lunettes, il marmonnait à basse voix ses pensées, tentant de se persuader que tuer la prisonnière était la bonne solution à prendre... après tout, avaient-ils encore besoin d'elle....? Non ... Probablement pas... donc la tuer serait en effet _la _solution à prendre.

**.o¤_§_¤o.**

Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis réveillée. Autour de moi tout est calme et paisible, chaque objet semblant être endormi. Je me sens fatiguée... trop fatiguée pour bouger donc je reste étalée sur ce lit, me posant une panoplie de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. Encore devrais-je être heureuse d'être apte à me poser des questions car je ne doute pas que d'ici peu, tout redeviendra dans mon esprit un petit trou noir sans fond me plongeant dans un état d'amnésie totale.

A travers la minuscule fenêtre de cette chambre, j'observe cette boule énorme qui brille au dehors avec éclat mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Je vois, j'observe, je regarde et pourtant je n'y comprends pas grand chose et à chaque effort que je fais pour penser, j'ai mal là, dans mon cerveau. J'écoute sans vraiment entendre ces différents bruits qui résonnent entre ces quatre murs... Je me sens comme une machine... je vois, j'entends mais rien n'attire vraiment mon attention. Je ferme les yeux, repensant aux dernières 24h de mon insignifiante vie, me demandant qui je suis...? Qui est ce garçon qui m'a sauvée et qui est revenu me voir quelques heures plus tôt...? Et si encore une fois je me retrouvais dans un de ses cachots où on ne tarderait pas à venir me faire du mal...? Et si... Et si en fait je ne me trouvais pas dans un cachot, où suis-je donc ...?

Enfouie dans mes pensées qui commencent à m'échapper une à une, je revoie le garçon aux mèches blondes que j'ai l'impression de connaître... Je fais des efforts, je tente de me souvenir mais soudain, tout redevient noir et lentement, alors que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je plonge dans un sommeil qui se veut réparateur, oubliant mes questions et mes tourments...

* * *

**_Attendez!!! Laissez moi au moins placez quelques mots et rentrez les pierres xD!_**

_Bon oui oui je sais il etait assez court ce chapitre mais je promets que le prochain sera plus long... d'ailleurs j'y travaille en ce moment xD et puis ensuite... ben je sais que j'aime couper a un moment sadique comme me l'a si gentiement fait remarquer une PETITE xD *elle se reconnait j'suis sure xD* mais sinon c'est ca qui rajoute le p'tit quelque chose a la fic alors vous pouvez pas -vous en avez pas le droit- de m'en vouloir ^^ Et enfin... ben oui j'sais que vous grouillez surement de questions mais les reponses viendront petit a petit... apres tout la fic s'appelle bien "TrOp de questiOns sans repOnses"!!!! xD Bah mais posez les quand meme vos questions! dites moi vos suppositions, vos pensees dites moi tout tout tout! Mais sinon vous les aimez mes jumeaux Zabini ^^ parce que je les adore!! ils sont trop adorables!!! _

_BON j'cesse le bavardage pour dire que j'espere que ca vous a plu et aussi pour remercier encore la fantastique **Manelor** de m'avoir corriger^^!_

_Reviews reviews peut-etre? Non...? Ben oui voyons soyez pas mechants ^^) _

_**Bon grosses bises a tout le monde! J'm'en vais dormir!!!**_

_**Elea/Maika -c'est du pareil au meme^^-.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_D'abord je dois dire "desoulee"!!!! =(  
_**

_Bon mais sinon Bonjour/bonsoir (j'ai aucune notion des heures dans le moment moi xD). Comme j'ai dis plus haut, je me mets a genoux pour vous demander pardon pour vous avoir abandonner pendant si longtemps... il arrive de ces moments ou nous les auteurs on a des pannes d'inspiration malheureusement :/ en plus l'uniff me ronge les fesses si je puis dire ca ainsi! j'ai pas une minute a moi alors j'espere que vous me pardonner =D =D Bon donc voila... je vous poste la suite sans plus tarder et espere du plus profond de mon coeur que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnez a votre tour :/._

_OH petite note, ma beta n'a malheureusement pas pu revoir ce chapitre alors pardonnez d'avance les fautes (mais j'ai voulu vous poster le chapitre plus tot que prevu... alors c'est qui la meilleure xD) lol bon donc c'est tout.... encore ce chaptire n'entre pas dans la joie absolue mais je vous dirai de lire avec attention chaque ligne parce que ca vous donnera quelques reponses a pas mal de questions xD... Pis bon oui c'est tout... j'vous souhaite bonne lecture... et demande d'avance une p'tite review... meme si c'est pour m'engueuler (a) ^^ _

_ Ohh et merci a **ezie** pour sa review! (**p'tite reponse pour toi** : ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes!! ^^ pis uii mes zumeaux zabinouche y sont trop mignonss :) et pour les questions te casse pas la tete xD tout vient a point a qui sait attendre xD lol bon mercii bcp bcp pour la review et j'espere que tu suis encore ma fic ^^ bisouss)  
_

_**Allez, j'vous laisse lire! :)**  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5.**_

o_O_o_O _**Folle...**_ ? O_o _O_o

* * *

_**« «** __**O**n examine avec soin les objets dans les boutiques, mais quand il s'agit des gens, on les juge sur l'apparence __**» », **__**  
Aristippe de Cyrène**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Flashback, 4 ans plus tôt._

Il avait accompli son ordre... Genoux et paumes au sol, tête baissée, souffle court, yeux fermés, il écoutait entre outre les rires sadiques de ses tortionnaires les pleurs silencieux de la fille juste à quelques centimètres au dessous de lui qu'il venait de violer contre son gré... Evidemment, il avait tenté de le faire avec toute la douceur que lui permettaient les limites de l'imperium mais ça restait tout de même un viol... un acte qu'il aurait commit sans aucun remord un mois plus tôt lorsqu'il aspirait encore à devenir mangemort... mais maintenant qu'il en avait décidé autrement après avoir assister à plusieurs actes méprisables et abjectes tel que l'assassinat des parents de sa meilleure amie, violer quelqu'un prenait toute une autre nature dans son esprit encore troublé et pour cela, il s'en voulait.

Serrant les dents pour faire abstraction de la douleur qu'il ressentait un peu partout dans son corps alors que les serviteurs de Voldemort se plaisaient à le torturer, il pensait à sa mère qui était elle aussi enfermée quelque part dans les cachots de sa demeure, payant le prix fort pour avoir tenté de s'échapper avec lui la veille du jour où il devait officiellement entrer dans le cercle vicieux des mangemorts... D'ailleurs, pour sa peine à lui, il avait eu l'immense ''privilège'' comme le disait son père et ses compatriotes, d'assister à quelques séances de tortures sur sa mère... privilège qui n'avait d'ailleurs fait qu'augmenter sa haine de Voldemort et des mangemorts.

D'une oreille lointaine, il entendit les quelques 4 mangemorts présents s'en aller, s'assurant de verrouiller la grille après eux. Toujours dans la même position, il restait là, fixant un point quelconque au fond de la cellule, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le corps inerte juste en dessous de lui. Finalement, après quelques bonnes minutes et un long silence funéraire, il porta lentement sa main vers le sac qui recouvrait le visage de sa victime qui selon les soulèvements lents et rythmés de sa poitrine s'était évanouie. Le souffle court, les membres engourdis, il ôta le bout de tissu rugueux et fut prit d'un seul et unique misérable hoquet alors qu'il découvrait l'identité de la fille et qu'il se repoussait brutalement contre l'un des murs, fronçant agressivement les sourcils et faisait une grimace indigne d'un Malfoy.

Avec dégoût, il ne cessait de fixer le visage meurtri et pratiquement méconnaissable de la fille qui reposait sur le sol de sa cellule... c'était une figure maigrement ovale, entourée d'une masse de cheveux désordonnés dont chaque mèche s'entremêlait piteusement à l'autre, formant ce qui voudrait ressembler à une multitude de tresses minuscules qui à vrai dire n'en étaient pas... Prenant son temps pour détailler ce faciès qui lui était si familier, il restait là à se demander quelle attitude adopter dans le moment présent et éventuellement dans un futur où la fille se réveillerait... si jamais elle se réveillait.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Une main à la mâchoire et l'autre tournant distraitement son verre de whisky pur feu, la jeune fille assise dans un coin retiré du bar observait d'un regard plus que meurtrier son ex petit ami se trémousser sur la piste de danse avec accrochée à son cou ce que Layla Arinellie Cassetti considérait être une espèce d'autruche affreuse qui se déhanchait vulgairement contre la taille du jeune homme qui d'ailleurs semblait s'en réjouir.

Incapable d'ôter son regard du couple, elle soupira, ne pouvant empêcher ses minces lèvres de se retrousser en une grimace des plus désagréables alors qu'elle admettait contre elle que ladite autruche n'était guère une laiderone.

D'un coup sec, elle but la boisson au goût amère, espérant fortement que ce 16ème verre de whisky serait celui qui la pousserait à prendre ses affaires pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Cependant, elle resta là, faisant simplement un petit signe au serveur qui lui remplit de nouveau son verre avec réticence, ouvrant la bouche pour formuler son désapprobation mais la refermant aussitôt qu'elle lui ait lancé un regard à lui glacer le sang.

Alors qu'elle posait de nouveau son regard sur son infecte ex petit ami, deux bras vinrent se poser de chaque côté de son corps sur la table.

- Cassetti..., murmura contre son oreille une voix grave qu'elle reconnut sans même avoir à se retourner.

- Potter..., grogna-t-elle.

- Ca me rend heureux de voir que tu connais si bien ma voix..., répondit-il en collant sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- A t'entendre lancer à longueur de journée des injures à mon meilleur ami j'ai fini par la connaître ta foutue voix d'ogre.

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'aimes pas ma voix suave et charmeuse, se moqua-t-il en fixant à son tour le couple qui monopolisait presque la piste. On devrait leur montrer ce qu'on vaut nous aussi...

- Je ne suis pas aussi bonne qu'elle.

- Tu me déçois....

Il se tut quelques minutes, regardant avec dégoût les amants s'embrasser langoureusement.

- Ton petit ami est simplement hideux, disgracieux et fâcheux à observer..., constata-t-il en déposant lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de Layla.

- De un... c'est mon ex. De deux il est plus beau qu'un Dieu. De trois... ton ex qui se colle au mien comme une sangsue n'est en elle même vraiment pas de toute beauté et de quatre... si tu l'aimais tant que ça ton Alice pourquoi tu l'as plaquée??

- Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment... puis c'estellequim'aplaquée, grogna-t-il de cette voix que l'excès d'alcool avait rendu plus grave.

- Quoi le grand et sublime Harry Potter s'est fait plaquer ???

- Ne te moque pas tu t'es fais lâché toi aussi... remarque, au moins tu avoues que je suis sublime et beau et magnifique! En fait, je suis la définition même d'un apollon.

- On voit bien que tu t'y connais en modestie tiens!

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?, demanda-t-il en ignorant royalement sa remarque et en déposant de doux baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- Ne te méprends pas... je te déteste Potter..., grommela-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête à l'arrière comme pour en demander plus.

- Oh mais rassure toi, je te déteste aussi Cassetti, susurra-t-il en faisant parcourir ses lèvres humides le long de sa mâchoire, caressant du bout des doigts sa hanches mis à nu, lui donnant à l'occasion des frissons.

- Chez toi... allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis, répondit-elle après avoir vidé le contenu de son verre.

_**POV Drago Malfoy**_**.**

Aujourd'hui cela fait 2 semaines qu'_elle_ est à St Lôtiaste. Selon les rapports des médecins, elle va beaucoup mieux, ses blessures sont pour la plupart soignées et son système est redevenu plus ou moins stable...

Je lui rends visite chaque jour... au début je lui parlais, lui racontant des histoires comme avaient suggérer les médicomages mais lui parler c'est comme s'adresser à un bloc... elle ne répond jamais, ne bouge jamais, n'émets pas même un son quelconque pouvant me signaler que mes monologues ne sont pas complètement barbants et inutiles. La plupart du temps elle fixe simplement des points invisibles que je me tue d'ailleurs toujours à chercher à percevoir alors que je sais pertinemment que je n'y verrais rien. A vrai dire, son tempérament m'agace, m'énerve et me rend complètement fou... je n'ai jamais eu de patience donc ça explique tout! Toujours est-il qu'à cette minute même, je suis assis en face d'elle cherchant vainement à voir en la maigrichonne devant moi la fière et courageuse gryffondore d'autre fois.

Je la regarde, la détaille, grimace en voyant les affreuses cicatrices qui entaillent son visage et qui la rendent pour le moins hideuse.

Evidemment, je suis vexé d'être ignorer de telle manière par une vulgaire gryffondore – parce que tout de même je dois bien garder mon estime de serpentard! – mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour elle... Elle et son regard vide... elle et ses gestes un peu trop brusques et nerveux... elle et son crâne qui depuis environ 10 jours est pratiquement chauve.... Je soupire car je réalise qu'elle ne redeviendra jamais la Granger d'autre fois... et quand même faudrait-il pour que cela arrive qu'elle recouvre sa mémoire et qu'elle accepte d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot...

Je soupire encore puis lentement entreprends de me lever. Chose anormale, elle tourne légèrement la tête pour me dévisager de son regard fantomatique. Je la regarde d'abord, surpris, puis finalement, je lui souris légèrement, décidant de me rasseoir et de passer encore quelques minutes avec elle. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me serais inquiéter rien qu'un peu pour un gryffondore doublée d'une sang-de-bourbe j'aurais très probablement égorgé le nigaud qui s'était octroyer le droit de débiter une telle sornette... et pourtant je suis bien là... et Granger et assise juste à quelques centimètres de moi...

Revenant à la réalité, je remarque qu'elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme quelques secondes plus tard sans avoir pour autant émis un son quelconque.

- Granger..., je tente.

Mais je m'arrête car elle fronce les sourcils, continuant de fixer avec un semblant d'incompréhension un point derrière moi. Je me retourne, cherchant à comprendre la raison de son souci et évidemment, je ne vois rien d'autre que la grande cour de l'hôpital où quelques patients se promènent tranquillement, sans vraiment nous voir.

- Hermione... qu'est-ce qui....

Mais encore je m'arrête, voyant que son visage est de nouveau dénué de toute expression. Avec un soupir d'exaspération et de fatigue, je recommence à l'observer, réalisant qu'à force de passer des heures à la fixer, je connais chaque détail de son petit visage osseux... de son front haut, passant par ses sourcils broussailleux et ses yeux couleur de miel au reflet spectral, à ses joues creuses marquées par de multiples cicatrices dont la plus évidente prenait naissance juste en dessous de son œil droit pour arriver jusqu'à la commissure de ses fines et pales lèvres surmontées d'un petit point de beauté.

Revenant à la réalité, je la vois fixer avec une lueur d'envie que je ne lui connaissais plus la tranche de tarte aux pommes posée sur la table.

- Tu en veux ?, je lui demande en ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre une quelque réponse de sa part.

Je lui tends donc la soucoupe, juste pour voir sa réaction et finalement, réaction imprévue, elle tend la main lentement et après quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles d'ailleurs mon système respiratoire m'a en quelques sortes abandonné, sa main parvint à la soucoupe, effleurant au passage la mienne. De là, tout c'est passé à une vitesse bien trop rapide.

Je la regarde d'abord avec une expression de surprise effroyable imprimée sur tout mon visage, clignant des yeux plus de 100 fois la seconde, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrive. En effet, depuis le moment où nos mains se sont frôlées, je vois une ribambelle d'images se dérouler dans ma tête sans en comprendre le sens. Incapable de bouger, je reste donc là, voyant passer derrière mes paupières des scènes dans un cachot qui me sont pour le moins familières et d'autres renfermant un nombre d'actes de méchanceté injustifiés et gratuits envers la fille assise à quelques centimètres de moi.

Les images continuent de se dérouler rapidement comme dans un film et enfin, tout s'arrête. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois encore, tentant de voir outre le faisceau lumineux qui m'aveugle. Après un moment, tout autour de moi redevient clair, me laissant reprendre l'usage de ma vue.... la première chose que j'arrive à discerner étant d'ailleurs les yeux effrayés d'une Granger qui paraît simplement immobile et livide. Bien vite, mes oreilles me transmettent un cri perçant que je ne tarde pas à relier à sa bouche ouverte. En effet, pendant le temps que cela m'a prit pour me remettre des images perturbantes qui m'ont assaillies il y a de cela quelques secondes, elle s'est mise à pleurer, crier, hurler, mettant en pièce tout les objets aux alentours.

Enfin, mon cerveau semble vouloir reprendre ses fonctions et je récupère rapidement le contrôle de mon corps, me mettant debout mais ne sachant pourtant pas quoi faire alors qu'elle continue de crier, de supplier, de marmonner ces mots qui à vrai dire n'ont pas grand sens. J'essaie de la raisonner, de me raisonner moi-même après avoir vu ces images cauchemardesques mais aucun de mes mots n'ont d'effet... ni sur elle, ni sur moi.

Je tourne la tête pour voir arriver en courant quelques médicomages et soudain sans le moindre avertissement, je reçois un verre en plein milieu de la tempe. Sous l'effet de la surprise et aussi de la douleur due aux éclats de verre qui se sont incrustés dans ma peau, je trébuche, me retournant brusquement vers elle, juste à temps d'ailleurs pour contrer d'un geste de la main la soucoupe qui faisait son chemin vers moi. Silencieusement je remercie mon sadique père de m'avoir apprit la magie sans baguette et finalement, ne pouvant pas contenir mon calme plus longtemps, je crie :

- GRANGER!

Brusquement, tout redevient d'un calme plat, à part les répercussions de ma voix forte que j'entends encore perturber le silence. Avec soulagement je réalise que Granger s'est en quelques sortes immobilisée, ses grands yeux me fixant avec plus d'horreur que j'aurais voulu.

Enfin les médicomages arrivent à ma hauteur, prenant rapidement les choses en mains. Ils l'emmènent vite dans une salle d'examen et ensuite tentent de me soigner ma tempe, la même qui trois semaines auparavant s'était ouverte! Cependant une chose qu'ils ne peuvent ni ne pourront soigner c'est ma mémoire qui regorge d'images troublantes que je revois en boucle... et à présent, je ne veux qu'une chose... c'est savoir... comprendre qui en voudrait tellement à Granger pour lui faire subir tant de souffrance.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Une plainte, un gémissement appelant à l'aide... Voilà ce qu'était les petits sons qui retentissaient depuis un moment dans une chambre de l'hôpital St Lôtiaste. Etendue sur son lit, une jeune femme endormie dans ce qui semblait être un sommeil tourmenté ne cessait de bouger, de geindre, de pousser ces petits cris à peine audibles qui pourraient cependant très certainement en effrayer plus d'un.

Dans un coin de sa mémoire, tout était clair, formant une pyramide de souvenirs dont la valeur était capitale et qui d'ailleurs était convoitée par plus d'un... mais toutefois, ce n'était que pendant son sommeil qu'elle parvenait à se rappeler de ces événements qui avaient fait d'elle une prisonnière de la guerre, toute trace de ses souvenirs disparaissant à la minute même où ses neurones lui intimaient de se réveiller.

Il y avait un laboratoire, il y avait un professeur qui lui était cher, il y avait elle et il y avait un secret qui pesait sur ce petit groupe. Mais cela, elle l'oublierait bientôt. Dans ses rêves encore, il y avait son meilleur ami d'autrefois, il y avait le roux, son fiancé d'autrefois... mais vite, tout changeait pour donner place à un cachot, à des complots et à des tortures... et bien qu'elle n'en était pas la seule responsable, elle avait indéniablement et activement participé à son propre martyr... Mais encore, cela, elle l'oublierait bientôt.

Les images constituant son rêve changèrent de nouveau, abritant cette fois un homme, un homme blond, celui-là même qui était avec elle quelques heures plus tôt. Celui-là encore qui avait été là avec elle dans un cachot, celui-là qui même s'il le faisait inconsciemment trouvait toujours un moyen pour l'aider, pour lui prodiguer un sentiment de calme. Enfin celui-là même qui portait le nom de Drago Malfoy. Ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement, non plus avaient-ils jamais été ''amis'' et pourtant, lui, contrairement aux autres, avaient été là pour elle. Le Drago Malfoy... le seul qui savait si bien lui lancer des injures pour lui faire de la peine au plus profond d'elle même... c'était lui qui avait été le plus à ses côtés...

Continuant sans cesse de se retourner dans son lit, sa mémoire lui re-relatait tous les événements qu'elle avait subi. Finalement, dans une dernière plainte, elle prononça un nom :

- Ron...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Le soleil se levait à peine que la porte d'une villa de Bezzella Place se refermait lentement avec le moins de bruit que possible. La propriétaire, certaine d'être passée inaperçue, se retourna, soulagée, oubliant cependant un léger détail, un détail d'ordre primordial... la curiosité de Drago Malfoy est chose fatale.

- Bonjour..., dit la voix passablement froide de ce dernier.

Le cœur de Layla Arinellie Cassetti failli la lâcher.

- Drago..., dit-elle en un hoquet. Qu'est-ce que... comment...

- Je suis ton meilleur ami et voisin... tu m'as donné la clé..., répondit simplement. Je peux te demander où tu étais par hasard... ?

- Je... réunion au magasin, dit-elle en reprenant quelque peu contenance.

- Mauvaise réponse... j'ai appelé le magasin et tu n'y étais pas...

- J'étais avec Pansy... on devait se rendre au magasin mais on a du...

- Encore, mauvaise réponse... J'ai appelé Pansy aussi... Non n'essaie pas de nouveau... tu n'as jamais su me mentir de toutes façons... tu vas te décider à me dire où tu étais ou tu vas continuer à me leurrer?

- Quoi... mais.... après tout non!, se ressaisi-t-elle soudainement. Je ne te dirai rien tout comme toi tu as décidé de me cacher la vérité sur ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin là... Tout autant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui t'étais réellement arrivé et aussi où tu disparais quotidiennement depuis, je n'ai rien à te dire...

- Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit? Revanche?, se moqua-t-il en se levant et en se plaçant devant sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci sans ciller en plantant son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Mais moi je n'ai pas menti... je ne t'ai simplement rien dis... alors que toi..., répondit-il après un moment.

- Et moi je suis ta meilleurs amie... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me cacherais quoi que ce soit...

- C'est compli...

Il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le cou de la jeune femme.

- C'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou??

- Rien qui ne te concerne, dit-elle agressivement en se dépêchant de couvrir son cou pour lequel son amant n'avait eu aucune pitié.

- Tu fais dans le masochisme maintenant?

- Va-t-en!

Sans prévenir, il lui agrippa ses bras, ignorant ses cris de mécontentement, relevant habilement les manches de son pull pour y découvrir éraflures, morsures, blessures et bleus.

- Qui t'as fais ça Layla ?, grogna-t-il avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux.

Elle frissonna car s'il y avait bien une chose que l'élève de Beauxbatons savait, c'est que Drago devenait la personne la plus protectrice au monde lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, de Pansy ou de sa mère.

- Ne te mêle donc pas de mes affaires _Malfoy_, cracha-t-elle en ne se démontant pas et en retirant brutalement ses mains de celle de Drago.

Il la scruta longuement puis décida de se calmer.

- Très bien... mais alors je te dirai simplement que si j'étais venu te voir c'est parce que finalement j'avais décidé de tout te dire... après tout tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne supporte pas de ne pas te parler... mais je vois que finalement j'avais tord... Si tu me mens, je n'ai plus aucune raison de te considérer comme ma meilleure amie.

Sa voix était glaciale... c'était _la_ voix qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il s'adressait aux gens qu'il détestait... comme Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley... c'était la voix que jamais il ne lui avait adressée...

- Drago, murmura-t-elle après un long moment alors qu'il s'en allait.

Mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention, continuant son chemin d'un pas pressé, refroidi par la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, il était Drago Malfoy, le seul, l'unique qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de personne dans sa vie... alors si nécessaire, il redeviendrait celui qu'il était... mais au fond, sa réaction l'avait refroidi...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

_Les amis ne sont pas réellement ceux qu'ils paraissent. Sous la peau de chacun, se cache un être qui n'attend que son moment pour se montrer et ce n'est que dans des situations difficiles et extrêmes que ceux que l'on croyait connaître se révèlent vraiment au grand jour... et quand ce jour arrive, ce n'est qu'avec effroi qu'on peut se rendre compte de notre bêtise._

- Monsieur... nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvée...

- Je sais...

- Nous avons fouillé partout autour du périmètre mais elle n'est nulle part... Nous... elle est peut-être déjà morte ?, tenta-t-il. Mangée par des animaux...?

- Elle n'est pas morte...

- Mais on n'arrive pas à la trouver, désespéra-t-il.

- Je sais ça aussi...

- Vous..., bégaya l'homme mais il crut bon de se taire alors que son directeur lui lançait un regard des plus déplaisant.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que je te tuerais si elle réapparaissait dans le monde magique?

- Ou... Oui monsieur.

- Eh bien je vais te dire un secret Salcavat... tu m'es franchement inutile... et je crois avoir trouvé mieux pour te remplacer...

Le garde trembla.

- Alors je vais me débarrasser de toi comme la vermine que tu es...

- Mais Monsieur...

- Tut tut tut..., _Avada Kedavra._

Sans plus tarder, le corps robuste rejoint rudement le sol dans un bruit sourd. De son regard froid, le Directeur dévisagea le mort avant de lancer :

- Entre donc Bellatrix..., sourit-il en se retournant pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

* * *

_**« « **__**D**ans chaque __ami__, il y a la __moitié__ d'un __traître__** » », **_

_**Rivarol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors?**_

_Vous avez detestez...? =( j'en suis desouuuulee alors.... =( et je promets de faire mieux au prochain chapitre =/ ... mais sinon laissez quand meme une review...? juste pour me recoller le coeur et me donner un peu de force pour finir le prochain chapitre...! J'vous aaimeeeuh! et si jamais (a) j'dis bien si jamais (a) vous avez aimez bah dites le aussiii :) Bon mais sinon le prochain chapitre si tout fonctionne bien devrait etre finit d'ici... mardi... le temps de l'envoyer a ma beta et vous l'aurez pendant le w-e xD  
_

_Pis aussi pour celles qui sont interessees, voila les dernieres fics que j'ai lues et que je recommande fortement :) :_

_1. Journal d'Une Guerre __ de Bloody-dirk_

_2. Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force __ de Mackk_

_3. Plynectar __ de Mackk (encore mais elle est vmt bienxD)_

_4. Pacte avec le diable __ d'Hamataroo_

_Bon alors je vous laisseuh!!! Esperant recevoir quand meme quelques p'tiites reviews :)... siouplait.... please.... por favorrr... lol ok j'arrete!! A bientot pour le prochain chapitre!! J'vous dis deja qu'il sera beaucoup plus excitant que celui la xD _

_Bisous, bisous, bisous, et reviews aussi pis t'etre? lol_

_Kiks (c'est mon surnom lol j'ai plus envie de signer avec mon deuxieme prenom!)_

**_donc encore, Bizz'_**

_**Kiksxz.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou!!!**_

_Je suis en retard... de DEUX semaines en plus je sais.... mais bon j'vais eviter de me trouver des excusses parce que j'ne suis bonne qu'a ca =( mais en tout cas j'suis desolee de toujours vous faire attendre des eternites pour la suite :/ desoleeee!!! BON mais sinon.... toute decue des reviews au dernier chapitre mais remercie quand meme sincerement "Jeff-La-Bleue" qui se fait reguliere dans ses reviews :D merchi merchi merchi! Pis aussi Lisou!! Puis quant a ta reponse Lisou... si tu crois que c'est Harry alors c'est lui mais sinon si tu crois que c'est pas lui xD mais alors c'est pas lui! lol tout ca pour dire que bientot tu sauras **exactement** qui etais responsable! j'veux pas lacvher le morceau mnt :) (a) lol si tu as plus de questions (et ca c'est pour n'importe qui qui voudrait en parler :)) voila mon adresse email... **sweetkika_14 hotmail . com **_

_**Bon!!! finis le blabla de l'auteur et voila la suiteuh!!! Bonne lecture!**  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6.**_

o_O_o_O...**Rétablie**...? O_o_O_o

_**« **__**On aime sans raison, et sans raison l'on hait. **__**»**__**, Regnard**_

_Flashback, 4 ans plus tôt._

Elle bougea. Rien qu'un petit mouvement à peine perceptible. Mais un signe qu'elle était encore en vie. Encore appuyé contre un mur de la minuscule prison, Drago la fixait. Il voulait changer c'est vrai, il ne voulait plus devenir mangemort, cependant, il n'était pas prêt à fraterniser avec son ennemie de toujours.

Avec un regard emplit de dégoût, il la regarda se retourner davantage puis finalement, après quelques bonnes minutes, elle se releva avec peine, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Venant déranger le silence, la voix de Drago claqua l'air.

- Granger..., siffla-t-il, pas prêt à abandonner son hostilité envers celle qui restait pour lui une sang-de-bourbe.

En un sursaut, elle tourna sèchement la tête dans la direction de la voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, se rappelant brusquement de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Après quelques minutes d'indécision sur l'attitude à adopter, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de son dégoût pour lui mais il la coupa :

- Epargne-moi ta voix sang-de-bourbe.

Il se tut un instant, fixant froidement la gryffondore qui lui rendit son regard en grimaçant toutefois à cause de la douleur.

- J'ignore la raison pour laquelle ces imbéciles t'ont laissé ici... probablement pour me faire chier... mais l'important c'est qu'ici, tu es dans _**ma**_cellule. Les règles sont les suivantes : Ne me parles pas, évite de bouger et de répandre ton odeur de rat mort dans ma cellule et si possible aussi essaie de ne pas respirer mon air... c'est clair ?

- Si je peux faire une remarque, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu rocailleuse, cette cellule que tu dis être tienne se trouve chez _**toi**_ aussi alors je propose que tu foutes simplement le camp et retournes dormir dans ton lit de prince... Oh mais attends tu esprisonnier toi aussi alors les ordres, ce n'est pas toi qui les donne. Tu n'es pas en meilleur position que moi Malfoy alors voilà les règles... garde ta salive de serpent désagréable pour ta petite personne et évite de parler, ca me fera des vacances.

Avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait contre le monde, il la dévisagea, admettant cependant que seule elle arrivait toujours à lui clouer le bec avec ses réponses plus qu'impertinentes. Après quelques minutes d'un combat visuel, elle grimaça de douleur, se rappelant par la même occasion de son état pour le moins déplorable. Elle ferma les yeux pour se détendre et tenter d'oublier la douleur mais la voix du serpentard vint de nouveau interrompre le silence.

- Tu as fais une erreur Granger... un Malfoy ne reçoit jamais d'ordre... alors tu vas devoir supporter ma voix.

S'attendant à une réplique pareille, elle se retint de montrer sa victoire, ouvrant simplement un œil pour dévisager le blond qui, même réduit à l'état de prisonnier gardait toute sa prestance Malfoyenne.

- Eh bien alors donc Malfoy, je t'ordonne de parler jusqu'à l'étouffement, sourit-elle finalement alors qu'il grimaçait de frustration.

- Tu m'énerves Granger!

- Je sais... mais continue donc de parler mon bon petit cochon.

Semblant s'étouffer en entendant la remarque, il lui lança un regard meurtrier se retenant toutefois de faire une remarque de plus.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, repassant dans sa tête son propre viol... Une bonne trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent puis finalement, elle prit la parole :

- Au fait Malfoy... merci, grinça-t-elle,... pour avoir été... je ne sais pas... soucieux... doux... ? Pour ne pas m'avoir défoncé en gros...

- Si j'avais su que c'était toi je m'y serais donné à cœur joie pour te faire le plus de mal que possible rassure-toi.

- Je sais..., murmura-t-elle en toussant, mais je te remercie quand même...

Ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes, il observait son expression alors qu'elle, la fière gryffondore, le remerciait apparemment sincèrement.

Ne sachant s'il était le matin, l'après-midi ou la nuit, il se contenta de fixer son ennemie qui semble-t-il s'était endormie, ne tardant pas à son tour à sombrer dans un sommeil agité de cauchemars.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Drago, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

- Hum...

- Qu'est-ce-qui... Dragoo... Drago!!!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sylette?!?

- Tu es loin... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? La prochaine course te préoccupe?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Pansy... tu m'as jamais vu me prendre la tête à cause d'une course ?

- Eh bien tu penses à quoi ?! Un problème avec la compagnie? Ta mère ?

- Ce n'est ni la compagnie ni ma mère..., murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Mais c'est quoi alors dans ce cas?!?

- Rien Sylette... rien... je pensais simplement à la période dans les cachots de chez moi...

Fronçant les sourcils, la madame Zabini se leva après un moment, allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son serpentard comme au bon vieux temps.

- Ne penses pas à ça... cette période est révolue..., murmura-t-elle en grimaçant et en balançant ses pieds à la manière d'une enfant de 5 ans.

- Je suppose que tu as raison... mais les souvenirs demeurent...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis finalement Drago sourit :

- Tu sais Sylette... tu devrais perdre l'habitude de te refugier dans mes bras à chaque fois que quelque chose me préoccupes et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Je sais que tu m'aimes mais quand même...

- Je vois que tu essaies encore de draguer ma femme Drago, railla Blaise qui rentra dans le salon de la Villa Malfoy avec à sa suite les jumeaux qui ne se lassaient pas de piailler.

- Tu remarqueras Blaise que c'est ta femme qui n'arrive pas à se passer de moi... Et puis bon je ne l'en blâme pas après tout...

- Oh grandis un peu Dragounet, rit Pansy.

- Dis parrain, intervint Loïc en se mettant à sautiller sur un des canapés, elle vient bientôt tatie Liloue???

Son sourire s'effaçant sur le coup, Drago fixa un instant son filleul qui lui avait posé cette question si innocente mais à laquelle il n'avait nullement envie de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas si elle viendra aujourd'hui bonhomme, répondit-il après quelques longues minutes.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et parrain Théo il arrive bientôt tonton ?, demanda à son tour Liam en courant pour aucune raison apparente autour de la table basse.

- Oui il ne devrait pas tarder...

- Les garçons arrêtez de bougez autant j'en ai le vertige.

- Dis maman pourquoi tu es assise sur parrain comme un bébé... même nous on nous assit plus sur toi comme-ça, dis Loïc en continuant à sautiller comme un fou.

- Je t'aime maman!!!, cria Liam.

- Moi aussiiii je t'aimeuhhh manman!!!

- Et si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite je vous promets que vous ne m'aimerez plus après la fessée que je vous prépare!

A cette minute précise, assourdissant les derniers mots de Pansy, la sonnerie de la villa retentit.

- C'est tonton Théo, c'est tonton Théo!!!, s'écria Loïc en sautant du canapé, accourant à la suite de son frère pour aller ouvrir la porte.

- Allez Sylette tu pèses une tonne et demi debout! D'ailleurs tu devrais vérifier si tu n'es pas de nouveau enceinte parce que si non je te fais cadeau d'une machine à courir presto!

Recevant une tape sur l'épaule, Drago ne put se retenir de rire avec Blaise de la tête que faisait Pansy.

- Haha très drôle Drago!, rit-elle quand même en roulant les yeux.

- Quoi on fait des blagues sans moi maintenant, intervint Théo en rentrant avec Loïc sur son dos.

- Eh bien il était temps que tu arrives toi. Tu te fais rare ces jours-ci!

- Tu parles Drago on ne te voit que lorsqu'on est réunit pour dîner et pendant les courses... le reste du temps tu fais ton asocial, se moqua Théo en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

- Dis plutôt que tu gères une nouvelle minette qui consume tout ton temps, rit Blaise.

- Mais non pas du tout!, s'outra faussement Théo.

- C'est ça! On connaît tous tes talents auprès des femmes vieux... mais après tout, c'est compréhensible quand on sait que c'est moi qui t'ai appris tous les trucs.

- Il faut aussi dire que tu ne perds pas de ta grosse tête Drago, sourit Pansy. Les garçons arrêtez de courir!!!

- Admets quand même que tu l'aimes ma grosse tête!

- Et puis quoi encore, se moqua la serpentarde.

- Au fait Drag... pourquoi Liloue ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui ?

- J'n'en sais rien, marmonna Drago. Elle a peut être autre part où se rendre... après tout c'est pas mes affaires.

Les trois amis froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Comme pour mettre court à leurs pensées, la sonnerie retentit encore et bien vite, Layla apparut, accompagnée de Liam et Loïc qui trottaient à ses côtés.

- Coucou tout le monde, sourit-elle nerveusement.

- Maman ! Maman !!!, s'écria Loïc, marraine elle a dit qu'elle veut bien nous déguiser pour notre soirée d'âne-versiaire!!

- Anniversaire mon chéri... Et elle a dit ça hin marraine ?, sourit Pansy en jetant un regard désespéré vers la dite marraine qui souleva les épaules en souriant à son tour.

- Oui oui !!! Elle a dit ça ! Et moi je veux être Merlin l'enchanteur, cria Liam en sautant sur les genoux de Pansy.

- Moi je veux être Godzilla le vampire!!!

- Godzilla c'était pas une espèce de dinosaure ?, chuchota Théo en se penchant vers Drago.

- J'en sais rien moi... j'ai toujours cru que c'était une fée !, pouffa ce dernier qui se contentait d'ignorer royalement sa meilleure amie qui le fixait intensément.

- Mais non Godzilla c'était une tortue ninja bandes d'ignorants!, se joint Blaise.

- Qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour mériter des amis et un mari comme-ça moi, se plaignit Pansy. Et puis les garçons, pour votre soirée d'anniversaire vous ne pourrez pas vous déguiser! Les déguisements c'est pour les soirées masquées...

- Mais mamaaan....

- Pas de mais!!! Pas de déguisements et pas de mauvaises blagues pour votre anniversaire compris?

- Gnannn...

- Compris ??

- Oui maman..., répondirent-ils avec des airs de misérables.

Sans prévenir, Soukhra apparut au milieu de la pièce comme a son habitude, se pliant en deux avant de couiner :

- Maître... le dîner est servi...

- Merci Soukhra, s'empressa de répondre Pansy en lançant un regard réprobateur a Drago qui grimaçait a la vue du petit elfe. On arrive.

- Très bien Madame Zabini, dit-elle encore en faisant la courbette avant de disparaître

- Drago, reprocha Pansy.

- Oui oui je sais je devrais être plus gentil mais je n'y peux rien j'ai beau essayer la laideur de ces choses me répugnent trop.

- T'en fais pas vieux, c'est pareil ici, souffla Blaise en souriant.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

_**POV Drago Malfoy**_**.**

Ils m'ont simplement dit qu'il y avait du changement.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Du changement... Mais du changement dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais sens? Je n'en sais fichtre rien alors je marche pressement vers le grand patio arrière de cet hôpital, me demandant ce que ces fichus médicomages voulaient dire exactement. Enfin, j'arrive à destination, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres de celle que je suis venue visiter, cherchant à percevoir ces fameux changements.

Au moment où, sceptique, je m'apprête à la rejoindre, elle tourne la tête et de nouveau, je m'arrête brusquement, la regardant avec des yeux arrondis...

Ses lèvres... elle semble... joyeuse?

Ahuris, je dévisage ce sourire qui est perché à ses lèvres, me demandant si je suis l'objet d'une illusion quelconque.

- Bonjour, elle me dit en ne se départant pas de ce sourire qui sur son visage est si bizarre.

Je grimace, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre.

- Oh... excusez mon vilain visage..., continue-t-elle en baissant la tête et en perdant son sourire pour une fraction de seconde.

Debout comme un imbécile, je continue de la fixer. Finalement, au moment où je décide d'ouvrir la bouche, elle me devance.

- Mais ce n'est rien..., les docteurs disent qu'ils pourront effacer toutes ces marques qui me rendent si affreuse donc bientôt je serai toute belle, sourit-elle de nouveau en relevant la tête pour me fixer. Oh mais où sont mes manières, asseyez-vous...

Comme un automate je m'assieds... Est-elle folle ou quoi ? N'ayant aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter avec les fous, je me contente de me taire, écoutant les propos de cette fille qui, hier encore, bougeait à peine.

- Les medicam... les medocomo... ah je ne m'en souviens plus mais les docteurs... les gens avec les espèces de capes blanches... ils disent que j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire quand j'ai fais mon accident... d'où les blessures... Mais ils ont dit que je devrais bientôt aller mieux et que je pourrai sortir d'ici... ils sont sympas les docteurs... en plus ils ont des bouts de bois qu'ils trimballent partout... des baguettes je crois que ça s'appelle! Oui oui des baguettes... ils en ont besoin parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques... oh mais j'y pense vous êtes un magicien vous aussi? Moi en tout cas je suis une puissante magicienne mais je n'arrive pas encore à réutiliser mes pouvoirs... au fait moi c'est Hermione... j'aime bien m'appeler Mia je trouve ça jolie! Et vous c'est quoi votre nom??

- Drago... Drago Malfoy, je réponds en souriant légèrement, me rappelant à quel point Granger pouvait parler.

- Oh... c'est joli Drago comme nom... Vous êtes le fils d'un dragon?

Là, ne pouvant me retenir, j'éclate de rire devant les paroles innocentes mais pour le moins ridicules de Granger. Après quelques secondes, le tintement aigu et bas de son rire joint le mien et je la regarde se moquer de sa propre question.

- Oui vous avez raison c'était bien bête de ma part d'avoir posé cette question...

- Oh mais non ne t'inquiètes donc pas Gran... Hermione... ca montre que tu as de l'humour...

- Dis je peux te poser une question Drago Malfoy ?, sourit-elle.

- Oui vas-y je t'écoute...

- On se connaît n'est-ce pas... parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontré...

- Oui..., je réponds après quelques minutes de réflexion. On se connaît... on ne s'aimait pas trop quand on était à l'école des magiciens...

- Ohh on était à une école de magicien ?, elle demande en paraissant plus excitée que Loïc ou Liam.

- Oui on y était ensemble, je réponds en souriant. Mais on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup...

- Ah bon?!? Pourquoi ça... tu es beau pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas....

- Tu trouves que je suis beau?, je demande en ne pouvant cesser de sourire et en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui oui oui! Tu fais cette chose avec ta mâchoire... je ne sais pas comment tu le fais mais je trouve ça très.... viril... oui viril c'est ça!

- Ah oui...? Et dire qu'on se détestait avant.... maintenant tu me trouves beau et viril..., fais-je en serrant les dents pour faire danser les os de mâchoire.

- Eh bien maintenant je ne te déteste plus Drago Malfoy! Oh tu le fais encore!!!

- Oui ce n'est pas bien complique il me suffit de serrer les dents... au fait tu sais tu peux m'appeler Drago...

- D'accord Drago! Dis je peux te poser encore une question?

- Bien sur...

- Tu sais si mes cheveux ils vont repousser?, grimace-t-elle comme un bébé.

Je la regarde faire une moue enfantine, me demandant si ces changements seraient permanents ou si demain tout redeviendrait comme avant...

- Oui... ils repousseront tes cheveux...

- Et on pourra les teindre en rouge?!?

Face à cette question je recommence à rire devant l'intelligence d'une enfant de 6 ans de Granger.

- Oui on pourra les teindre en rouge... on pourra même les teindre de toutes les couleurs!

- Mais non pourquoi je ferais ça...!!! grimace-t-elle. Tiens fais le donc dans tes cheveux plutôt! Tu ressembleras bien à un clown...

Les heures passent et je ne cesse de rire de ses répliques ou questions, ne pouvant cependant pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait demain. Enfin, la sonnerie de mon téléphone sonne, me rappelant de ce fait que la journée touchait à sa fin.

- Attends une minute il faut que je réponde..., je dis à Granger qui fixe mon portable avec intérêt.

Elle hoche légèrement la tête et je reponds.

''- Drago mon chéri, dit la voix cristalline de ma mère, es-tu chez toi?

- Non maman pourquoi?

- On se rend ensemble à la soirée des jumeaux?

- Oh! J'avais presqu'oublier! Oui d'accord je rentre dans quelques minutes...

- Je serai chez toi dans une trentaine de minutes alors.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure maman.''

Avec des gestes lents, je raccroche.

- Je dois m'en aller..., lui dis-je à contre cœur en me mettant debout.

Elle me fixe un instant puis baisse la tête.

- Tu reviendras demain?

- Oui je reviendrai demain...

- Et tu m'apporteras des chocolats?

- Oui je te rapporterai des chocolats...

- Promis? T'oublieras pas hein?!?

- Je n'oublierai pas, souris-je.

- Merci Drago Malfoy!, me dit-elle en se lançant vers moi pour me serrer dans ses petits bras maigres.

Surpris, je me laisse étreindre un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Ohhh c'que tu sens bon aujourd'hui!

- Je sens toujours bon, raillai-je en passant doucement mes bras autour d'elle, me rappelant du coup de cette période où elle et moi avions fait la paix.

Les minutes s'écoulent et finalement, je la sens se détacher lentement de moi.

- Demain?, me demande-t-elle tristement.

- Oui demain...

On se regarde encore quelques minutes puis finalement je m'en vais, continuant de me demander si demain elle serait la même... Probablement pas...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- On est obligé d'y aller?, bougonna le roux en faisant grimper sa fille sur ses genoux.

- Oui Ron on est obligé d'y aller.

- Mais pourquoi???, plaida-t-il désespérément. C'est des Zabini qu'il s'agit!

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on y va. Il y aura tous les gens de la haute société et je ne compte pas ne pas faire partie de la liste. En plus depuis les 3 ans que la guerre est finie, on se rend toujours aux soirées d'anniversaire des ces petites brutes de jumeaux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cette année ça devrait être différent.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir la face de cette sale fouine de Malfoy!! En plus j'ai du travail à finir...

- Ron!, siffla la princesse russe en se retournant pour faire face à son mari, faisant de se fait voleter ses longs cheveux blonds. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue de discuter de ça... j'ai dis qu'on va chez les Zabini alors y va! Maintenant tais toi et laisse moi finir de me préparer!... Et Nellhica!, si tu continues de tripoter tes cheveux je te promets de te raser la tête!!!

Laissant rapidement tomber sa main sur ses genoux, la petite fille baissa la tête.

- Allez viens Nellie, grogna Ron en se levant. Maman n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et si je reste en sa compagnie je risque de faire des malheurs.

- Autre chose Nellhica, ajouta Katarana Weasley, je te conseille de bien te comporter ce soir et de ne pas me faire honte si tu ne veux pas être punie.

- Oui mère, murmura la petite fille sans oser les yeux vers sa mère.

- Laisse la donc tranquille un instant..., grinça Ron. Ce n'est qu'une enfant elle n'est pas responsable si tu as des sautes d'humeur.

- Ronald! Ne m'énerve pas d'accord mon amour! Je n'ai franchement pas envie qu'on se fâche alors sors et attend moi en bas!

Lâchant la main de Nellhica, Ron se dirigea furieusement vers sa femme. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la dévisagea froidement puis finalement, un sourire dément et pervers vint éclairer son visage rondouillet alors qu'il attrapait sans douceur ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. C'était sa manière à lui de reprendre le contrôle sur sa chère et tendre épouse qui avait tendance à oublier que c'était lui l'homme du manoir.

- Nellhica est là, chuchota Katarana entre deux baisers...

- Ce soir alors....

Sans plus un mot, il se détacha d'elle, allant trouver leur fille qui, debout devant la porte avait toujours la tête baissée, se demandant du haut de ses 2ans et 10 mois pourquoi sa maman la détestait tant... question à laquelle elle n'aurait probablement jamais de réponse... mais elle ne pleurerait pas... cela n'en valait pas la peine.

_**« **__**Mieux **__**vaut**__** s'**__**accommoder**__** des **__**choses**__** ou les **__**briser**__** que de **__**pleurer**__** à la **__**lune**__** », Alexandra David-Néel. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors alors....?**_

_Serait-ce trop que de demander une petite review de la part de **chaque **personne ayant lu le chapitre...? Rien qu'une toute minuscule review.... rien que pour savoir si ca vous accroche ou si vous detestez... ca me ferait vraiment tres plaisir alors.... c'est a vous de voir! _

_Je ne promets pas le chapitre pour la semaine prochaine comme a ma mauvaise habitude -_-' mais j'l'ai commence :) j'ai quelques bonnes pages alors avec un peu de chance (priez pour que les fichus profs a l'uniff nous donne une pause) j'arriverai a le poster la s'maine prochaine! Si non... bah j'vous abandonne pas quand meme... vous l'aurez la s'maine d'apres :D _

**_Allez.... reviews s'il vous plait?  
_**

_**Grosses biz a tt le monde!,**_

_** l'auteureuse devouee et super gentille :D  
**_

_**Kiks.  
**_


End file.
